15 Years Later
by ksjf2012
Summary: A third installment to the Bakery Girl series...i ahd a ligthblub go off, so...thsi came from it. I hoep you like it! Read and Review! Oh and warning...bad language and there will be bad scenes.
1. Chapter 1

She is always so beautiful. To hear her laugh, see her smile, and…just watch her walk by was enough to send me to my knees. Every time. Even after 15 years of blissful marriage she managed to blow me away. But I hated her sometimes fro that exact reason. I wasn't the only one who was blown away by her. Guys even girls sometimes would flock to her like a moth to a flame. And her being…her, soaked it up and threw it in my face. Especially tonight, with the short dress, the high heels, the black laced stockings clinging to her skin. It was a miracle I could still stand. "Kenny you there buddy? It's me…God." I turned away from my view of her gorgeous body and looked up at the bartender. I put up one finger and he nodded walking to the other end. I quickly pressed into my ear and sighed.

"This better be important Mitchell…"

"It is dick, and a hello would be great." I rolled my eyes and watched the bartender walk back over to me, setting down a glass of whiskey. I quickly took it, closing my eyes, tilting my head back. "They just pulled up. James is with them still and from the looks of it, these idiots have no clue." I smirked swallowing the brown liquid and saw out of the corner of my eye a short guy walking towards me. His face was scruffy with a beard that looked like it hadn't been touched it days. He pushed a hood off to reveal a shaven head and a tattoo of a cross on his neck. As he got closer my smirk got wider seeing an equally bigger smirk on his face. I let go of my ear piece and watched him sit next to me. "Carlos looks like a fucking douche bag."

"Don't be jealous you don't have my awesome skills and body." Carlos ordered a beer and turned to me eyebrow raised. "She gets hotter and hotter everyday doesn't she?" I drank the rest of my whiskey and slammed it down on the bar.

"You have a big mouth for such a tiny dick." He grinned at me and I heard an irritated sigh in the background. I pressed into my ear again as the bartender came back with Carlos's beer. "Are they in?"

"Yeah…they just walked past me. James is leading them over to the corner where Beth is. How you doing sweetheart?"

"I'd be better if a particular husband of mine would stop looking over his shoulder." I quickly did and locked eyes with her. She managed to flip me off while sipping from a martini glass.

"He's always like this Beth. You should be used to it by now." She put her glass down and smirked over at me. As I smirked back I saw a group of men walking towards her and quickly turned away. "Okay, I'm on my way over. Keep cool Kendall. You know how these guys are." I looked to Carlos who nodded in agreement and I nodded back. "Work that ass beautiful." I quickly clicked into my ear and held my empty glass.

"The comments got to stop, or I will rip off both your dicks." They only laughed but I groaned. Carlos and I sat in silence for a few minutes before someone sat beside me quickly. I only looked slightly to make sure it was Logan. He ordered a coke and leaned against the bar.

"I could have sworn as I walked past them I heard James tell Beth to keep her whore mouth shut." I raised an eyebrow and he turned to me laughing. "Yeah she had that same look." We both giggled, knowing James would be in a lot of trouble for that regardless of if he was playing a part. "That's the kind of shit that makes me happy Sam has an older brother. So he can protect her, but also give her a sense of humor."

"You let JJ call Sam a whore?" He laughed out loud and shook his head. "That's what I thought." Just as I started thinking about my nephew and niece my phone started vibrating in my jeans and I quickly pulled it out. A small wave of fear hit my chest seeing my daughters number. I quickly answered and turned slightly to still make sure Beth was okay. "Hey baby girl!"

"Hey dad…just calling to let you and mom know I'm home. And was just wondering where you guys are?" I swallowed hard seeing Beth leaning in close to a guy and slowly run a hand up his leg. I tense dup but shook it off.

"Were with your uncles." I always kept my answers short with her. She was nosey and had the brains of Einstein. We couldn't let her know the truth.

"Oh…well I'll see you guys when you get home. How come mom didn't answer?" I wanted to tell her because she was seconds away from jacking this guy off but again, kept my mouth shut.

"I think she has her phone on silent." I heard a small 'oh' but wasn't really paying attention. The hand that was running up this guy's leg was now grabbed rough and pulled, making her crash hard into him. She looked scared for a second but quickly put her game face back on. "Listen sweetheart…We'll be home in 45 minutes. I'll have your mom call when were on our way."

"Okay. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Princess." I hung up fast shoving my phone back in my jeans. "What's' going on?" I turned to Logan who shook his head.

"Not good…he thinks she's a rat. He wants her to prove it."

"How?" He didn't need to answer because the guy walked by, holding tight to Beth's wrist dragging her to the side door. She looked to me and blinked three times signaling me. Three blinks off the eyes meant she needed help. 'I need help'. Rarely did she ever give me the three blinks. I jumped off my stool but was quickly grabbed.

"Were begin watched." I turned to the table to see James struggling with whether he should get up and follow his baby sister, or stay and remain cool. "Carlos go talk to the guys. Distract them." Carlos got up fast and walked over to them quick, beer in hand. He was swaying and loudly shouted hello to them. He was acting drunk and probably would get them to start a fight with him. With that Logan let go of me and we both followed where he dragged Beth out to. "We need answers first Kendall. Don't go crazy." I ignored him as we slowly pushed the side door open. There was no right out there so I stepped out, pulling the gun out from behind my back. I cocked it fast and heard Logan shut the door behind me.

"…you can't back out of the deal now sweet cheeks…" I heard his voice form the left and slowly scaled the wall seeing two figures on the other side of the dumpster. I could easily make out her face, glowing in the moonlight and squeezed tighter around my gun.

"How am I supposed to trust you, if you can't show me something?" Logan was right behind me and I stopped making him crash into me. We remained quiet and unseen.

"Listen baby…if you want to see something, all you have to do is get on your knees."

"If you want to play stupid, I can find another supplier." Eh alley went dead quiet. She glared into his eyes and without any kind of warning, she was grabbed tight around her throat. She went into action to try to get him off her by pushing on his shoulders but it wasn't working. I stepped forward but was pulled back.

"Trust her." He whispered it harshly in my ear an di stayed put. She gave up on his shoulders and from as far as I could see she raised her knee and hit him in the balls. He backed away and she took her swing, hitting him square in the nose. He stumbled back and fell onto the ground. "Okay…" We both quickly walked over to her and when she came into the center she looked up and smirked.

"What don't you understand about I need help?" I smiled and got right next to her, both of us looking down at him. He was holding his balls in one hand and his nose in the other. "I need a shower. He touched me everywhere and kissed all over my neck." I glanced at her neck and she stepped forward leaning down next to Logan who was searching for any weapons. "Who's giving you the coke?"

"Fuck you bitch!" Beth sighed and looked over to Logan who shook his head and put the gun to his temple. The guy closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Let's try this again. The pretty lady asks you a question you answer. Who's dealing to you?"

"I don't' know man…some Russian guy." Both looked up to me and I moved onto his other side quickly putting my own gun on his other temple.

"Okay…play dumb and watch your brain splatter all over this disgusting alley." He gasped out loud and stare dup at me.

"His name is Jack. He lives over in the East Town. He's supplying to me and a few other guys so we can deal out to the streets." I looked up at Logan who looked like a light bulb just went off over his head.

"Of course. Doesn't want to get his hands dirty. He has dumb ass fucks likes this dealing out to everyone else." I slowly nodded and saw Beth reach in the guy's front pocket of his jacket. She pulled out a wallet and opened it quick looking through it. She stopped fast and looked up to me.

"He has a family." I groaned and pushed the head of the gun deeper into his skull. "What are oyu planning on doing."

"What we need to. We take this guy off the stets it's one more asshole not dealing to kids." She bit her lip and stood fast.

"Fine…" She started walking away and at the same time I heard the side door slam open. Both Logan and I jumped up fast guns raised. Carlos was thrown out into the wall opposite the door and he laughed. James walked out fast with the guys and turned to us quick. He opened his mouth to shout something, it looked like, but stopped fast. Without even thinking, I heard someone get hit behind me and then something metal hit the floor. Before I could turn I was grabbed around the throat and my gun was yanked out of my hand. It was then placed to my own head.

"Get this asshole behind me first." I was walked into a wall and he held the back of my head. "Fucking assholes…get that bitch too. She was playing us the whole time." I turned my head as best I could to see a big huge guy grab ahold of Beth and walk her over to us. "Okay…who the fuck are you guys, and who do you work for?" I laughed and he pressed me harder into the wall.

"We work for ourselves." He scoffed behind me and I saw Beth try to yank out of the guys grasp but he was too big. "You feel good dealing to high school kids?"

"I feel better actually fucking them. Those girls with their tight little pussies…" I tried to get away and saw Beth doing the same. "Oh does that bother you two…Knight right? You got a little girl? Hannah Banana?" Now I really freaked out and managed to push him off me. I turned quick and he backed away, my gun raised at me. "You didn't think I knew who you were? Or you whore of a wife?" I saw James give me an uneasy look but did nothing. "The night after I met her and she went home to her sweet little family. The only thing is we could never figure out who you were or what you did, but now…we got you.. I think it's hysterical that you thought you could win." I saw Carlos and Logan, looking beyond pissed and I wish I could read their minds, because if I knew Carlos, he was planning on doing something stupid. "So now what do we do with you guys? I mean…obviously I can't have you walking around telling people who I am and what I do…so…I guess were left with killing you." Faster than I could imagine James elbowed the only other guy beside him, in the face and pulled out a gun, putting it to the back fo the guy's head. I smiled small and so did he. "Of course…I knew you were a fucking fake."

"You touch my sister like that ever again, or talk about my niece like that ever again, I will fucking put this bullet in your head." I saw Beth smirk at her brother, and then turn to me. "Let them go or you watch dear old Tommy boy's head explode." Everyone kind of looked around and let go of Logan, Carlos and Beth. "And drop the gun asshole." Tommy shook his head and tossed the gun to the ground. Beth moved in quick and picked it up, turning it to the guy who was just holding her. "All of you get to the wall and keep your hands up." They all did as they were told guns now pointing at them. "Now that I got that under control…"

"Fuck off Diamond." Logan quickly bashed a guy's head into the wall and took his gun from him. "We need to find out who else is working for Jack." I took a gun from Logan and raised it to one of their heads at random. I pulled the trigger, no remorse and was grateful for the silencer on it. Beth shook her head and gave me a dirty look but did the same thing to Tommy. "I know how much you hate when guys do that to you Beth." Logan followed suite and so did Carlos and James, all of them falling to their knees, dead. "Okay…take all weapons, money, and ID's. And clean up any of our prints." James and Carlos went to work as I pulled Beth into me kissing the top of her head softly.

"You alright?"

"I'm serious, I need to take a shower." I wrapped around her tight and watched Logan go help James and Carlos. "I saw I had a few missed calls from Hannah."

"Yeah she called me. I told her we'd be home soon." She nodded against me and I closed my eyes. "I also told her you'd call when we were on our way."

"Okay…can we go…I don't like leaving her alone for too long." I nodded and turned to the three on the ground.

"You guys good here?"

"Yupp. I call you tomorrow, and see where we can go from here." I nodded and let Beth grab my hand lacing our fingers together. She bent over, kissing all of them on the cheek and then leading me out of the alley. I pulled my ear piece out and let my hand fall to rest on her ass.

"I can't believe three months worth of snooping on these guys and working for them, and now it's finally done, simply with putting a bullet in their heads." She pulled her phone out form her cleavage and quickly dialed Hannah's number. "Thanks for saving me baby."

"You haven't needed saving since that night in that bathroom when that guy tried to…"

"Hey cutie!" She elbowed me hard and I rubbed my stomach leading her to the car. "Yeah were on our way home…is everything okay?" I glanced down to her, raising an eyebrow, and she shook her head. "Oh okay,…well we'll be home in ten okay? I know…I know he is. I love you too Hannah. Okay bye." She hung up and slipped it into my pocket. I pulled the door open to the passenger seat and she slipped in, closing it behind her. I walked quickly around the front and got in, shutting the door hard behind me. "She was saying she had just let Max inside form going to the bathroom and though she saw an animal in the garage so she just went back inside."

"Probably a raccoon." She only nodded and as I pulled out she grabbed my free hand, and put her head back yawning. "So we tell her we went to dinner? With Carlos and James?"

"Sounds good." We both went quiet as I drove through traffic, my own fatigue kicking in. "I hate lying to her."

"Well then we just tell her, her mom and dad are criminals who kill and steal and have gone to jail, oh and met because her uncle Logan cut up your hand. That will go over smoothly." She hit my stomach softly, and I chuckled. "Keeping her in the dark is better babe. Trust me." She hummed in agreement and for the rest of the drive home we stayed quiet only holding hands. When I parked in the driveway, we both slowly got out and walked up to the front door. I unlocked it, and opened it, letting Beth step in first.

"Hannah Banana!" She walked in further and the house remained quiet. I roughly slammed the front door, seeing if that would get her attention. Nothing. "Maybe she's asleep."

"You just talked to her. Hannah Knight get your butt out here!" Beth sighed and walked towards the stairs but stopped. She turned to me and pointed down the hall to my office at the end. It was cracked open and both of us turned and walked down it quick. I pressed the door open softly and my jaw dropped to the floor. My beautiful sweet 15 year old daughter was staring down at my desk which was covered in pictures of dead guys, police reports and the worst…guns. She turned to us fast and yelled out.

"Dad?! What…what is going on? What is all this stuff in your office?" Beth turned to me and I was speechless. "Mom did you know dad is doing this stuff?" I turned to Beth and she stared up at me through her glasses, with her big green doe eyes.

"Sweetie…I can explain."


	2. Chapter 2: Brain Like Your Dad

"Sweetheart open your door please…"

"What the hell were you doing in my office?" I was hit in the stomach. I turned down to Beth who was glaring at me. "She wouldn't be so upset if she wasn't snooping."

"You're a criminal!" She screamed at me, behind her door and I groaned hitting my head on the wood. "How could you keep something like that from me? You're a murderer and a drug dealer, and…"

"To be fair, so is your mother." Again I was smacked in the stomach and I chuckled behind a huge grin. "Hannah banana the things your mother and I have done have been strictly for you and your wellbeing. I haven't killed anyone who didn't deserve it and what you were seeing about the drugs was to stop the dealers. I have never done drugs or dealt them to anyone." Beth nodded in agreement and I wrapped an arm around her. "We never told you because if you had known the truth you would have hated us and turned us into the police." Beth sighed in my arms and laid her head on my chest.

"I…I never would have…hated you guys…or turned you in." I smiled and leaned against the frame of her door. "It was just…scary." I heard the click of the lock and then it pulled open slowly. She wiped under her left eye and looked between Beth and myself. "You guys…are really criminals?" Both of us nodded but Beth reached forward taking her hands in hers.

"Only because we have to be. If you want to think of it like this, your dad and I are sort of like vigilantes. We protect everyone from the bad guys." She sniffled and turned up to me. I reached out slowly and wiped away a single final tear. She quickly pushed forward not my arms and I held around both of them. "And your dad is right. Next time you want to go into his office seriously think about what you will find." She nodded against me and I let out a low, soft sigh.

**NEXT DAY**

I walked up the pathway to Logan's house blinking away the soft rain drops hitting my face. When I reached the door before I could even reach up to knock the door pulled open and kids ran out, screaming, all wearing rain coats and boots. I moved out of the way just in time for Abbey to run past me zipping up a jacket. "Stay in the yard! And do not take off your coats." I raised my eyebrows as she groaned and turned to me. "Logan's in the basement. Why couldn't you bring Beth? I could use some help today. Of all the days she calls in…" I smiled and shook my head.

"She's having a mother daughter day with Hannah because she found out last night." Abbey turned to me fast mouth dropped. "Yeah she walked into my office and saw a bunch of pictures and some of my guns. She freaked out."

"Is she okay?" I nodded and Abbey sighed putting her hands on her hips. "Well she was going to find out anyway. At least she isn't a kid anymore." She turned and walked down the stairs to go back to watching the kids.

"Wait…not a kid anymore?" She only giggled and nodded. I shook my head and turned into the warm and messy house. I stepped over toys and stuffed animals and coloring books making my way to the closed door, leading down to the basement. As soon as I opened the door I could smell the smoke and stepped in quick shutting the door so Abbey wouldn't find out. "Mitchell?" I stepped down the stairs to find him sitting on a chair in front of a computer desk. He turned to me, took off his glasses and threw them on the desk. "Hey blindy." He flipped me off and took a long drag from a cigarette. "I thought you quit?"

"I did." He put it out and leaned back putting his hands behind his head. "I just got off the phone with Carlos. He's doing a run on the Jack guy. We still don't know where he actually lives." I nodded and sat in the chair across form him. "You look like shit old man."

"My 15 year old daughter found out what kind of man I am last night." He raised an eyebrow and I sat back raising a leg and resting it on the corner of the black desk. "She found pictures, guns, police reports…it was bad. She was crying, screaming at me and Beth. We got her calmed down but she still seems freaked out around me."

"Just you?" I nodded and he shrugged his shoulders. "What is she doing today?" I gave him a stupid look and he chuckled. "All I'm saying is she is her mother's daughter."

"Meaning?"

"If she could, she would try to dig up more and find out why you guys do it."

"Well Beth is taking her out today, so maybe she'll tell her everything." He nodded and we both sighed out at the same time. "How's everything going with…" I nodded upstairs and his whole attitude and expression changed. He tensed up and leaned forward lighting another smoke. "You want to talk about it?" I couldn't really imagine what kind of horrible thing could be going on in their perfect lives but I gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Or we can talk about something else." I eyed him closely as he exhaled a puff of smoke around my faced and I waved it away.

"I need you to do something for me." I continued to watch him as he stood up and walked over to a filing cabinet. "About a week ago I got a little suspicious with Abbey going out at night, coming home at about 6 in the morning." He turned back to me a file in hand. He tossed it on the desk in front of me and I felt my throat swell up. "I couldn't take it anymore. When I got home last night, again she was gone, so I went out to find her." He sat down hard and took a long drag. "I really wished I hadn't. Open it up." I swallowed hard and quickly opened it up. I sat back and turned away. The first picture was of my sweet innocent sister in law in nothing but a pair of black laced panties. Nothing else. I had never seen her naked before but her she was. That wasn't the problem. It was the guy behind her, with his hand son her hips. It wasn't Logan. "I don't know how long it's been going on, why it is, or who this fuck is, but I want you to figure it out." I turned to him quick and shook my head.

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you. And because she would know if I sent Carlos or her brother after her. You guys have an odd relationship." He chuckled to himself and I sat up, clenching my fists.

"And what happens when I find everything out for you?" We locked eyes and he put the cigarette out int eh ash tray.

"Well she is obviously fucking some guy behind my back which means…" He raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"She's also the mother of your three kids."

"Are you in or not?"

"What do I get form this?" He sat back and turned to face his computer on his desk. He sighed out and cleared his throat.

"I got a pretty sweet travel deal form some guy. Three tickets to anywhere in the world, for free." He turned to me and grinned. "All expenses paid. I know Beth has been bugging you about a vacation with Hannah." He wiggled his eyebrows and I stood up , closing the file, and putting it under my arm.

"You are an evil bastard Logan Mitchell." I heard the basement door open and started walk into the stairs.

"Love you too old man." As I got to the stairs I stopped, suddenly feeling very awkward. Abbey was walking down, in her jeans, and a plain white shirt that was now drenched. It was see through and for a second I saw her naked breast again. I looked down and moved out of her way.

"What does he have you doing now?" She walked past me and I watched her walk to Logan, who was staring at her. "I'm going to make some lunch. You hungry?" She slightly turned him and wrapped an arm around his neck, sitting on his lap.

"Uhm…yeah." I glanced between the two and cleared my throat. Abbey turned to me, but I saw Logan stare up at her neck. I figured there was a hickey or something and it made me worried. Mostly for Beth. If Logan was serious about how he was going to take care of his wife, a.k.a. Beth's little sister.

"I'll call you later Loges." He turned to me and nodded, swallowing hard. I hurried up the stairs but not before I heard Abbey.

"Is he okay?" I walked out fast and shut the door hard. I heard screaming kids everywhere and quickly made my way through them. As I walked out, almost shutting the door, it was stopped.

"Uncle Kendall!" I turned to see my nephew, JJ walked out to me, zipping his hoodie. He was barely 14, but already looked exactly like his dad. Just taller. He got that form his mom's side. "I need some advice." I nodded and he shut the door. "Normally I'd go to my mom or dad, and normally I wouldn't even talk about this…but I'm desperate."

"If you say anything about a boner or a girl I'm leaving." He looked up at me horrified and I smiled. "What's up kid?"

"I asked my best friend to go out with me tonight and now I don't think I can go."

"Why?"

"Because…what if I ruin our date and she hates me forever and then I don't have a best friend anymore?" He looked up at me through big brown soft eyes, much like his mom and I sighed patting his shoulder.

"JJ. You obviously asked this girl out for a reason. You like her, yeah?" He nodded and I chuckled. "Then just go out with her have fun and stop thinking so much! Use your heart like your mom and not your brain like your dad." I ruffled his hair and he smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Ken." I nodded and started walking away. "Hey can you tell Hannah Dylan had a blast last night?" I froze and turned slowly.

"What?" He nodded and gave me two thumbs up.

"Yeah I was surprised when you even let her go out with him. Dylan is known as the "love 'em and leave 'em type. But Hannah's a smart girl. See you Uncle Ken!" He ran back in his house leaving me out on the sidewalk, completely out of breath.

"What?" It was all I could manage.


	3. Chapter 3: What He's Capable Of

"I can't believe Uncle Logan did that to you!" I glanced around the food court we were sitting in and smiled, sipping my smoothie. "I don't think I can look at him the same." I laughed and nodded.

"I couldn't either after that. But when he saved my life like, a billion times, you learn to love him and all his flaws." She ate a fry and sat back. "I am really sorry you had to find out like that. We wanted to tell you, it's just your dad didn't want you to hate us." She swallowed the fry and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't hate you guys. It's just…different. And I know that you guys do what you do to protect me…I guess. It's just a lot to process mom." I nodded and gave a small but sad smile. I reached out and patted her hand at the same time my phone started buzzing in my purse. I sighed, knowing it was Kendall checking up on us. When I dug it out I laughed seeing his number and clicked answer.

"Hi baby." Hannah rolled her eyes and got up taking both our empty trays to the trash. "She has calmed down quite a bit…"

"Yeah well her little fit she had last night is nothing compared to what she's about to get." I sat up and watched her run into a group of friends from school. They all started talking and I even saw a boy go up to her. A tall boy, who slipped his arm around her waist. "Get her home now. I need to kill her."

"Calm down. What's going on?" I watched the same boy lean down and place a kiss to her neck. I stood up fast and she turned to see me, eyes wide. She gently pushed the kid away and as I heard Kendall babbling on the phone I saw the panic spread across her face. She quickly said goodbye to her friends and made her way back over to me.

"Please keep calm. Were on our way." I hung up without another word said and threw the phone in my purse. When she got to the table she picked up her bags and her purse and looked up at me, giving her famous puppy dog look. "Car. Now." She swallowed hard, but quickly walked away. I followed right behind her, spotting the same kid who had his hands and lips on her. I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster.

The drive was quite. I didn't want to take the fun out of yelling at her about her "boyfriend" in front of her father. He was going to lose his mind, and I wasn't going to stop him. Keeping a secret boyfriend when we had strictly told her no dating tell she was 16 and to top it off, she gave us a bunch of shit for hiding something from her. Even though I hated the whole idea, she was turning into me more and more every day. "Mom…are you going to tell daddy?" I pulled into the driveway and shut off the car fast. I got out, hearing her gasp seeing Carlos's old but nice Camaro parked in front of the street. I slammed the door hard, and started walking up to the front door. I heard hers seconds later, and then her running after me. "Mom please don't! He's going to be so mad." I continued to ignore her as I pushed open the door to reveal three very ticked off men sitting in the living room. Kendall stood up first and I glanced to Carlos and James sitting side by side. James then stood up, when Hannah appeared behind me.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Both Hannah and I gave him a weird look as Kendall walked towards us. "No dating Hannah! You are too young and he is too old!" I turned to him curios as to how he would have found out already. "Dylan told your cousin that he had a great time last night! Have any idea what the fuck that is supposed to mean?" I stepped in front of her fast and glared at him.

"Watch your mouth." He shook his head at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Do not start Beth. You are not going to let her get away with this because she's our little girl. She disobeyed us and went out with a guy when we told her not to."

"I know because I just saw him sucking on her neck." He froze completely and I sighed dropping my purse to the ground. "Just…try to stay calm and do not curse at her Kendall. I don't care what else you say, or how bad we ground her." I then moved out of his way and turned standing next to him. "You are in so much trouble young lady."

"Mom…he's really sweet and…"

"DO not say another word if you ever want to leave this house again." He had calmed down…at least he wasn't yelling. I turned to him and he sighed throwing his hands up. "Two months Hannah."

"Daddy! That's not fair!" She stomped her foot turned and ran fast to the stairs. She knew, getting into a fight with us would never work out in her favor and always resulted in her running away and crying until both of us calmed down. When I heard her bedroom door slam upstairs I jumped slightly but looked up at him. He ran a hand over his face and glanced down to me.

"He was sucking on her neck?" I nodded and stood up on my tippy toes. I gently kissed along his neck, before biting down hard. He gasped quietly and I pushed away.

"Much like that." I walked past him and smiled at Carlos and James. "SO glad you guys would visit on such a lovely day." Carlos chuckled but James kept his jaw clenched, staring at me. "You guys want a drink?"

"I'll take a beer." Carlos followed me out to the kitchen, where I opened the fridge and pulled out four long necks. I handed one to Carlos and leaned against the counter waiting for James and Kendall. When they appeared I handed them the bottles and hoped up on the counter. "SO was that the huge emergency?" Carlos turned to Kendall taking a sip and Kendall got next to me, putting a hand on my leg.

"No. It's Abbey." I turned to him fast and he looked at me. "She's having an affair."

"She told you this?" He turned to James who was oozing with anger. Kendall shook his head and walked to the kitchen table. He grabbed a folder and walked back to me putting it on my lap. "What is that?"

"You don't want to see James." I set my beer down and quickly opened the folder, gasping out. "Logan wants me to follow her and figure out why and with who." I looked up to him and saw James staring at me.

"That has to be a mistake." I took out the first picture covered my little sisters breasts and showed him. He turned away abut Carlos moved forward. I frowned at him and he put up his hands. "Why did he ask you?" Kendall raised an eyebrow at him and James sighed. "No offense or anything but I'm her brother. I could knock some serious sense into her dumb ass." I gently kicked forward and hit his thigh. "I would do the same thing to you. What the hell is she thinking?" He started pacing in the kitchen and I looked back down, going through more of the pictures.

"I don't know. But I need all of your help, without Logan finding out. And no one tells Abbey." I glanced up at Kendall and he turned to me, putting a hand on my hip. "Don't give me that look little girl." I sighed and he leaned in. He kissed me softly. "I know she's your sister…"

"And her personal life is her business." He pulled away and I felt all their eyes on me. "Excuse me, but who the hell put you in charge of what Logan and Abbey do in their relationship? I don't care what he asked you to do, you are not doing it." He raised both eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let Logan solve his own marital problems."

"Beth it's not simple." I pushed off the counter and shoved past Kendall. "I'm helping out my best friend anyway possible."

"Does that mean letting your sister in law get the short end of the stick."

"Yes." I paused and turned quick. Kendall was right behind me. "Think very hard about who the bad guy is here. She's the one fucking some guy behind his back, and for what?"

"You know what kind of guy he is Kendall. You know what he's capable of doing."

"Yeah. Just like we all though she was never capable of being a two timing whore." I don't know what got over me, but I reached up fast and slapped him hard against the face. He kept his head turned and swallowed hard. Carlos got up to us fast and stared at me.

"Just…keep cool guys." He touched my arm but I shoved him off.

"I'm going to figure out what the hell my sister is doing, and when I get back I want a God damn apology." I turned fast but couldn't take one step. I was grabbed, tight around my upper arm and then dragged down the hall to his office. He shoved me in and slammed the door.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"How could you be okay with what he wants you to do?" We stared each other down and he rolled his eyes, walking to his desk. He sat down and I waked quickly to him. "Baby I will do anything. This is my baby sister. Let me talk to her, and straighten it out. Please…let me do this, for my baby sister." I ran a hand through his hair and leaned down into him. "Please…" I kissed him, but he turned away. "Kendall."

"I will let you talk to her, but I still am going to find out who is and do not hesitate to think I wouldn't kill him." I stood up and he grabbed my hands as they were pulling away from his body. "Not for Logan and not because he asked me to. Because he is ruining my family." I nodded sat down on his lap fast.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." He pulled me in tight and sighed kissing my head.

"Sorry I called your sister a whore." I closed my eyes and nodded. "What are we going to do about Hannah?" I shrugged my shoulders and he slowly traced up and down my spine. "How could she lie about this? She's 15 for fuck's sake. The kid is 18. She's not going to just stop seeing him. She's as stubborn as a fucking ox Beth. Just like you." I opened my eyes and sat up, turning to look back at him. "What?" I smiled small and looked out to the distance.

"If I recall correctly there is a certain father who has a few certain friends, who like to fuck up some people who try to harm their family and friends." I glanced back at him and he shook his head.

"You want me to kill an 18 year old boy?"

"I never said kill…but maybe if you and Carlos and James and Logan go have a talk with him…"

"You are pure evil you know that? Hannah will kill me." I stared at him, blankly and he turned his head sighing out hard. "Fine. We'll go when you go talk to Abbey, how's that?" I nodded quick and pulled his face into mine kissing me hard.


	4. Chapter 4: You Ruined Me

"Hannah?" Beth got up from the couch and I put my wallet in my back jean pocket. I heard her door open upstairs and then her soft footsteps. When she appeared at the bottom of the stairs she looked between myself and Beth.

"Let em guess…you guys going out to kill drug dealers?" She crossed her arms over her chest and I nodded.

"Funny attitude for a girl who's grounded for the rest of her life." Her mouth fell open slightly, and Beth walked to her.

"Please be good. We'll be home as soon as we can." She rolled her eyes and Beth sighed, grabbed her face and kissed her forehead. "Call if you need us." Beth walked to the front door and slipped on her black leather jacket. I stepped in front of Hannah and reached in my front pocket.

"What no speech about how I can't' have any friends over, or how I can't' sneak out or…" I pulled out a little silver bracelet and quickly snapped it on her tiny wrist. She looked down and raised her hand. There was one single red light barley shinning. She looked up at me one eyebrow raised, just like I do. "What is this?" I grinned and walked to the front door.

"Think of this as an early birthday present from me."

"Why is there a red light on?" Beth turned to me fast and I put on my own jacket.

"Kendall Donald Knight…" I grabbed my car keys and turned back to Hannah who was already trying to take it off.

"Sweetheart, it's a tracking device your Uncle Carlos made for you." Her head snapped up and her face twisted into complete horror. "If you want to try and test me, go ahead and go out with someone. I will be able to find you."

"Dad?! Do you not trust me?" I laughed and opened the front door letting Beth walk out.

"No I don't. I love you, but you already ruined our trust. We'll be home in a few hours. Love you sweetheart!" I shut the door before she could start yelling at me. I quickly locked it and walked to the car, Beth was already sitting in. When I got in the driver's seat and clicked on my seatbelt. Beth was putting on another layer of ruby red lipstick and wasn't looking at me at all. When she threw her lipstick back in her makeup bag and closed the visor. She sat back and I started driving away. We sat in silence and half way to Abbey and Logan's house I finally glanced over to her. She was staring at me. I looked away fast and slowed down at a red light. "Something on your mind?" I remained looking straight ahead and she chuckle beside me.

"It must be hard getting old and not being able to control over your beautiful growing daughter." I snapped to her fast and she crossed her legs brushing off her black skinny jeans. "I mean…geeze you almost had a heart attack when you heard she was out with a boy for goodness sake, when she told us she was going to be out with her girlfriend! Now she can't even stay at home, grounded, without her paranoid over protective asshole father putting a tracking device on her god damn arm! Don't you think we've raised her better than that? She knows when she's grounded she has to follow our rules, and if she doesn't it just gets worse for her, so why in the world would she jeopardize it? Don't you think that says something about us, if she does disobey us again?" She breathed out hard a couple times, and a few strands of her bangs fell out of the clip on the side of her head. She reached up fast and tucked them back in. She sat back, and crossed her arms over her chest, and glanced out the window.

"Are you better now? You glad you got that off your chest?" She turned to me, with a very pissed off look on her face and I stepped on the gas turning. "You know your whole speech was a bunch of bullshit because you are the one who wanted me to go out, and in your words, fuck him up." She closed her mouth and turned away. "Besides…don't you want her safe?"

"That's a stupid question…" She mumbled under her breath and I reached out, gently squeezing onto her thigh. "I just don't want a moody teenage girl who hates us because we don't trust her."

"Well we don't." She sighed irritated, and mumbled something under her breath but I couldn't hear her.

We pulled up in front of Logan and Abbey's house and she jumped out quickly. I followed suite watching her ass the whole way knowing I wasn't going to see that for quite a while. The door opened before we even got to it and Logan came walking out, fast, slipping on a coat. "Let's go." He walked right past Beth who gave him a dirty look. "See ya Beth." He shoved past em and at the same time Abbey appeared in the doorway, wrapping a sweater around her. She sighed softly and both Beth and I walked up to her.

"Is…everything okay?" Abbey looked to Beth but then turned to me.

"Can you just…watch him for me?" I had to resist the urge to punch her in the face, so I nodded. I kissed Beth's cheek and quickly walked away from the two girls who started talking before walking in the house and closing the door. I got in the car fast and as soon as my door shut he was screaming.

"Fucking tramp thinks she can go out all night and come home at 7 in the morning and act like nothing fucking happened! She is letting some other fucking guy fuck her and then she just comes back into my fucking bed like nothing happened! What the fuck am I supposed to do? You have no idea how hard it is to see her and not feel…betrayed." He sat back put his hands in his lap and shook his head. "This is why I hate falling in love. And then marrying that girl, and having three kids with that girl. She is just like all the other girls I've ever been with, ya know? One minute their telling me they love me more than life and the next, she's taking it form the back with some douche bag." He put a hand on his forehead and put his head back. "I don't know if is should be mad or sad Kendall. I literally have given her my whole life, and in one short week, she ruined me." I leaned back, and ran a hand through my hair. I honestly had no idea what to say, and it was killing me to see my best friend like this.

"Loges…I'm going to take care of him." He turned to me and swallowed hard. I had only ever seen Logan Mitchell cry a few times. And after he did cry those short times, it was never pretty for the person who made him cry. "I'm going to find who it is, and I'm going to take care of him." He nodded and turned away, but I still saw him wipe under his eye.

"Let's just go see this kid." I turned on the ignition and drove off. We drove in complete silence all the way up to the high school. I don't know how he found out, but Logan found out that a bunch of kids go up there at night and drink and have bon fires. Well it was my lucky night then.

When I parked next to a few other cars, Logan got out fast and slammed the door, making sure the kids on the field heard us. When they saw both of us walking towards us, a few of the guys stood up. When I saw him, the one Logan had explained to me. He had a dumb ass grin on his face as he walked towards us. "Wait…I know who you guys are! Rent-a-cop right?" Logan chuckled and stopped right in front of this kid. With Logan always being shorted then me, this kid towered over him and I knew he thought that would scare Logan away but it didn't.

"Funny guy. Now I know why my niece is so into you." The kids smile fell as he turned to me. "Yeah were those guys. Her very pissed off father and very pissed off uncle." He swallowed hard and looked between the two of us.

"If you knew what was right for yourself, you would stay away from her." I stepped forward and the kid stepped back. "I don't like hurting kids, but I can make an exception for you."

"Look, she said she wanted to go out with me. I didn't force her too." Logan again chuckled and shook his head.

"Were not accusing you of anything kid. We are just here to warn you to keep away from her. She's too young and you are too, not her type." He stared down at Logan who shrugged his shoulders. "And if you make my beautiful niece cry I will break every single bone in your body, k?" Logan turned away from him and rolled his eyes walking back to my car. I looked the kid up and down before turning myself.

"I only went out with her because she's a virgin." I turned quick and saw the same stupid grin on his face. "I asked around and every guy said it was impossible to get in her pants, but…not for me." He backed away and turned, walking back to the field. I wasn't sure if I was shaking or if there was an earthquake but I was defiantly pissed. "Oh and Mr. Knight?" The guy turned and quickly walked to a small sports car, cherry red. He reached in, pulled something out form the back and walked over to me. He got right in front of my face and pushed something into my chest. I had my fists clenched and felt Logan right next to me. "Will you give these back to her? Thanks." He turned away and before they fell I caught it. I looked down but really wished I hadn't. In my hands were a small pair of red laced panties. My whole world flipped upside down as my mind spiraled out of control.


	5. Chapter 5: No Choice

"Is everything okay? You look kind of distant…" I snapped my head up and looked into my baby sisters eyes. I squeezed around the handle of my mug and sighed out softly. "Is everything okay with Kendall? When he was over yesterday he was acting kind of weird." I smiled small and knew exactly why he was but was told not to mention that he was the one who told me about her having an affair.

"Yeah…he's fine. I mean…were great. I think we are on a great track of our lives, and in our marriage. I mean we tell each other everything and sometimes when I'm thinking about any other guy he quickly reminds me why I fell in love with him and…"

"Beth?" I froze and raised an eyebrow. She giggled and I chuckled along nervously. "You seem off tonight? Did you smoke some weed with Carlos?" I started drumming my fingers on the top of the table and she cocked her head. "Od did you do crack?"

"Abbey! How could you cheat on Logan!" The whole house seemed to go scary quiet and her facial expression changed to fear it looked like. "Abbey!"

"How…how did you find out?"

"That is seriously not the point Abs? I thought you loved Logan!" She got up from the table and grabbed both of our mugs walking into her kitchen. I got up fast and watched her start washing the dishes in the sink. "Abbey you can talk to me. I'm not here to judge you I just don't want to see your marriage fall apart." She threw down the pink plastic cup she was washing and turned to me.

"Damn-it Beth! Just let it go okay? You don't know what the hell you are talking about." I stepped back and shook my head. "Just go back to your perfect life with your perfect husband and your perfect life, of being a bad ass who can protect her family, and shoot a gun, and not be afraid of anyone…" She broke down and leaned against the counter, covering her face with her hand. She started to cry and I walked to her slowly, touching her arm. She turned away and sobbed quietly. "I didn't have a choice Beth." I pulled her into me and let her cry on my shoulder.

"What do you mean Abs?" She turned her head and set her wet cheek on my shoulder. "Abbey you need to talk to me please."

"I…I was leaving the grocery store a week…week ago." She pushed away slightly and I quickly wiped away the mascara line running down her cheek. "I was approached by a man, who told me he knew who my husband was, and told me if he continued to go after him, he was going to kill my kids." I scrunched my eyebrows and cocked my head slightly. "He said no one could protect my kids except me, and when I told him to leave me alone or I would have Logan go after him he…he grabbed me around my arm and forced me into his car." She looked down and shook her head slowly. "After that…he told me a few things but I kept telling him Logan was going to come after him, until finally he hit me. Hard. I think I blacked out, because when I woke up I was on a random bed, with no clothes on. The same guy came back in, and told me if I wanted to keep my husband and kids alive, I would see every night he wanted me." She blinked back some tears and I reached up, holding her face gently.

"Abbey…do you know his name?" She wiped her nose on the back of her hand and looked up at me.

"Jack…something. I don't remember the last name. I actually don't think he told me." I held her gently and my mind started racing a thousand miles a minute. "Beth?"

"Where does Logan keep all his files on our jobs?" She looked hesitant at first but quickly walked past me grabbing my hand and leading me away. We walked right to the basement door and she pulled it open fast. When we got down to the bottom I quickly walked over to his desk, covered in papers.

"What's going on Beth?" I started shuffling through the papers until I found the one with the recent information on our current problem. I sat down hard in his swirly chair and looked up at her.

"Abs…the man who is…" I swallowed hard and felt my head swimming. My little sister was going through hell all because of us. "He's the one who we've been going after. Abs, he's the one who's been dealing coke to kids." Her mouth fell slightly open and I stood up. "You have to get out of this now. And you need to tell Logan." She opened her mouth to speak but stopped abruptly. We both heard movement upstairs and I saw the panic flash over her face. JJ was out with friends, and the other two were asleep. If it was Logan and Kendall they would have said something. I moved from behind the desk and ran to the bottom of the stairs. I glanced up and heard soft whispering. Someone was in here and they shouldn't be. I felt Abbey right behind me and I turned quick covering her mouth. I nodded over to Logan's desk, trying to get her to call Logan and she nodded. When she walked away I hurried up the stairs, and stopped at the top. I peered around and saw three men in black standing in the living room.

"She lives here I know that. Jack told me." My heart picked up speed and I glanced at my purse on the coffee table. It had my little gun I had used for everything in. Kendall had given it to me and even though it doesn't seem that special, it was amazing when he gave me it.

"Yeah well she's not here. Find that bitch and if you can, find the kids too." I panicked quick and appeared in the living room all of them turned to me, pulling out a gun and pointed it at me.

"Who you guys looking for? Last time I checked, this isn't your house." One of them moved forward and I raised my hands.

"And I don't think it's yours either sweetheart. Where is Abbey?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Last time I checked she was out with her husband. I'm here babysitting for her." The first guy turned back to the other two and they all lowered their guns. I put my own hands down and eyed my purse again.

"So tell me DD…"

"DD?" I raised my eyebrows at him and he chuckled pointing to my chest.

"You look like a DD. Anyway…I'm a little curious. You look familiar? Like you may be related ot Abbey."

"I'm her older sister." He gave a stupid grin and moved closer. Too close. I could smell the mint on his breath. But worst I didn't have time to react to him grabbing around my throat and squeezing hard. He pushed me hard into the wall, hitting my head hard, and I closed my eyes, trying to pry his hand off my throat.

"Older sister…now that would be a hot threesome." I tried pushing him away, but he just squeezed harder. "Where did she go?" I opened my eyes seeing one of the guys heading towards the basement and pushed against the guy hard. He fell back and I blocked the other one from moving forward.

"Leave before you get your ass kicked by a girl." The guy that was holding my throat pushed up the sleeves on his long sleeved shirt and moved towards me slowly.

"You're a feisty little bitch aren't you?" I clenched my fist and as he was moving for me a ring went off in his pocket and eh stopped pulling it out, and answered it quick. "Yeah?...no…were here right now…we ran into some trouble…no sir…yes sir…right away sir." He hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket. He turned to me and moved to the door. "Your lucky day bitch." All three of them walked out, slamming the door shut behind them fast. I jumped slightly and quickly turned to the basement. Abbey was half way up the stairs and stopped when she saw me.

"Your neck Beth…"

"Don't worry did you call Logan?" She shook her head and moved to my neck but I swatted her hand away.

"I called Jack." I cocked my head and she sighed. "They were coming for me. I should have been over there by now. I called him and told him I was coming and to send his guys away. So he did and now I have to go. Please don't tell Logan Beth. He…he will lose his mind." I reached out for her, but she pushed past me and grabbed her purse and jacket and walked out before I could stop her. When I realized she had left I moved to the door quick and swung it open, running out. She was already backing out of the driveway and speeding off. I ran back in the house and dived for my purse to get my phone. When I pulled it out and dialed Kendall. But I didn't need to. I heard the engine get cut out front and hung up, throwing my phone back in my purse. I ran down the walkway just as Kendall and Logan were getting out. Neither of them looked pleased, but neither of them looked mad either. Logan looked a little sad, and Kendall looked almost sick like. But Logan snapped to me quick and started down to my neck.

"Beth? What's wrong?"

"It's Abbey Logan." He froze and Kendall got up to us. "She went to see Jack." Both cocked their heads to the side and I breathed out hard. "She's been…sleeping with him Logan. She thought she needed to." In less than 5 seconds his face turned to pure rage. "She just left because he sent some of his guys over to get her…" Kendall reached out and put his cold, calloused hand gently on my neck. I pushed into him but continued to look at Logan. "She is scared Logan. Of what you'll do. And she's scared of whet he's threatening to do to you and the kids and us…she felt stuck so she put it into her own hands." He nodded.

"Thanks for being here Beth. You guys should get home to Hannah." He walked in his house fast and I looked up at Kendall. He sighed and shook his head, leading me to the car.

"I got a nice surprise from that kid." From the way his voice sounded I could tell this wasn't anything good, and I let him put me in the car. He bent down by the open door as I buckled myself in. "Look in the backseat." I turned to him fast and he nodded. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat but looked back anyway. It looked like they were thrown in the back, without care, but sitting in a lump in the left seat were a pair of Hannah's underwear. I turned back quick to Kendall and he looked sick again. "He got them from the back of his car and asked me to give them back to her."

"She…had…"

"We don't know that."

"Kendall her panties were in his car. How many of my panties have been in your car, and why was the reason they were there?" He swallowed hard and looked down. "Did you kill him?" He shook his head and looked down.

"Logan wanted me to wait. Until I got the fill story form Hannah. And he wanted me to make sure they were actually hers." He looked so uncomfortable just thinking about his daughters red laced panties. I gently cupped his face.

"I talk to her." He nodded fast and got up, closing my door. "Even though I don't want to…" I breathed out hard and put my head back as he got in, and sped off.


	6. Chapter 6: Sex Talk And Promises

The sex talk. I remember having it with my own sister, and that was so incredibly awkward I almost passed out. How could I have it with my 15 year old daughter? Not that I was actually going to, that's' why I had Elizabeth. They were both girls. They could relate, and it wouldn't be weird for them. Yeah right. Not weird. "Kendall?" I looked down at her and she grabbed my hand. "I'll be in there for a few minutes. If you hear her yelling, it's because I told her about you going to see Dylan." I didn't move or say anything so she gently pushed me down on the couch and walked to the stairs. I heard her sigh softly to herself as she unzipped her jacket and walked up the stairs. I put my head back and felt a shaky breath leave my body. Just as I closed my eyes there were soft knocks at the door. I got up fast and swung the door open expecting it to be Dylan. It was Carlos and he shoved himself in fast.

"So what the fuck is going on with Abbey?" I shut the door softly, and followed him out to the fridge. "She's having a fucking affair? Does she have a fucking death wish?"

"Just let yourself in asshole…" He turned back to me and I walked to the pantry looking at the different bottles of alcohol. I really needed a shot of something just to get my head on straight.

"I'm sorry, who the hell pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" I turned to him quick, bottle of jack in hand. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Don't start with me dickhead." I walked to a cupboard and pulled down two shot glasses. He got right next to me and I filled both shot glasses to the brim. As I reached for one so did Carlos but I took both and downed the first, and then the second one.

"Okay….did I miss something?" I slammed both down on the counter and leaned against it, closing my eyes with my head down. I clenched my jaw and heard him awkwardly shift.

"Hannah…the boy she was with…Logan and I went to go tell him to stay away from her and he gave me a pair of her underwear" It was silent next to me so I looked up and turned to him. My best friend for, since forever has aged, and he was showing his age, but still since the very first time I saw him get his ass kicked to the ground his face hadn't changed. He was beyond angry looking. It was like a the hulk except he wasn't green. "Elizabeth is talking to her about it to see if she…had sex with him but…" I straightened out, and poured more Jack into the shot glasses. I slid one over to Carlos who gladly took it and swallowed it dry fast. "That's why I'm like this, and that's why don't really care about what is happening between Abbey and Logan. I don't care about her dumbass mistake."

"Okay, but just explain to me.. Logan only said it was because of Jack." I nodded and swallowed the Jack, squeezing my eyes shut, letting the Jack burn down my throat. I slammed the glass back down and turned leaning against the counter crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah. I don't know all of it but if I was to take a guess I would say she was forced into it." He leaned next to me and slowly nodded.

"So…do I finally get to kill an 18 year old?" I turned to him eyebrows scrunched and he cracked a small smile. I felt a much needed laugh leave my mouth as I put my head in one hand and shook my head. "Just fucking with you. I will help though. It would be my absolute pleasure." He squeezed onto my shoulder and just as I was starting to feel slightly normal, and a little happy, my heart was destroyed all over again.

"Kendall?"

"Daddy?" I ran, as fast as I could to the living room where both my girls were coming down the stairs. Hannah was red face, crying bad. She ran right into me and hugged tight around me, crying on my chest. "Daddy!" I looked to Beth who looked like a lioness who just watched her little cub get hurt.

"What's wrong?" Beth turned to Carlos and swallowed hard. She turned to me and I pet through my daughters slightly curvy brown hair.

"I want to stress to you completely that you cannot leave this house when I tell you what I am about to tell you, strictly because your daughter does not want you to get n trouble." I gave her a weird look and Beth walked up to us, and gently rubbed Hannah's back. "Is it okay if I tell him baby, or do you?" She shook her head aggressively and let out a small sob. "Okay…sit down babe." She led both of us to the couch. As soon as I sat down, Hannah curled her body into a tight ball on my lap and tugged on my shirt. I didn't know if she was hurt, sad or what but it was killing me.

"Elizabeth." Carlos sat in my big chair and we both looked at Beth who sighed out hard and nodded soft.

"He took her to a movie. When it was over, he drove her home. They stopped out in front and…he asked if they could just sit and hang out a little longer, so they moved to the back seat." I closed my eyes and squeezed tighter around Hannah. "She said they started kissing and his hand kept…running up her leg. She was wearing the cute light blue dress I got her…anyway, when his hand kept going between her legs…" Elizabeth was cut off by Hannah jumping off my lap, her face even more red, and running up the stairs. Her door slammed and Beth put her head down and ran a hand through her hair. "God Kendall…he tried to get her to have sex with him. And she kept pushing him off and at one point, she gave in and he got her panties off." Elizabeth looked back up and shook her head. "As soon as that happened, she ran out, and came inside. That's' when she called you. She said just hearing your voice, it made her feel so much better. Which is why she acted so upset about finding your stuff. Apparently our genius daughter knew about us being criminals since she was 9 and saw you and Logan loading some guns in your office." I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees. "She is so embarrassed Kendall. But more importantly she wants her dad to tell her she's going to be okay, and that he'll protect her. And not by killing him, or hurting him." She eyed me and I sat up shaking my head.

"You expect me to just sit back and let something like this happen?"

"Kendall." Elizabeth scooted closer to me on the couch and grabbed my hands. "I want you to help her." I raised an eyebrow and was completely aware that Carlos was watching us closely, but had complete tunnel vision.

"Help her? How?" Beth smiled small and looked over at Carlos. I watched them, give each other stupid looks, and I felt so lost. "What are you talking about?" Carlos chuckled stood up and walked over to the hall closet by the front door. He opened it up, grabbed a baseball bat and walked back over to us. He swung it around a bit and looked back down at me.

"I do believe you're hot, beautiful hot is insisting you teach your daughter to…" He swung hard and raised an eyebrow. I stood up fast, with Beth following suite and stared at both of them like they had antennas pointing out of their heads.

"Are you nuts?!" Beth walked into me and stood on her tippy toes to make eye contact.

"Kendall…listen to me very carefully." She grabbed my face, forcing me to look down at her. "If you don't…I will have Carlos do it."

"Yes!" I shoved her away gently and looked between the two of them. Even with her heels, she was just barely as tall as Carlos, who was a short little shit. They both had stupid grins on their faces and Carlos raised the bat, and put it behind his neck, wrapping both arms around it. "Can you think of a better bonding experience with your teenage daughter then teaching her how to kick some ass?"

"Elizabeth? You can't be serious? If we teach her how to defend herself, it just makes me realize that…I can't protect her, and she might actually have to…face the world alone." Even has the words were coming out of my mouth I refused to believe it but at the same time I wanted to make sure she was as safe as possible and maybe if she learned from me…"Okay I'll teach her." I heard fast footsteps and we all turned to the stairs. Hannah ran into me one more time, this time not crying.

"Thank you daddy." I looked to Beth who walked to us and hugged around Hannah, and managed to slip her hand in my back pocket.

"It was her idea. She was just too embarrassed to ask her dad for help. I wonder where she gets that from?" I rolled my eyes and hugged tight around both of them.

"Sweet! I'll go get the boxing gloves!" I watched Carlos run to the garage as Hannah glanced up at me.

"Sorry I lied daddy." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Do not ever do something like this to us again." She nodded and put her head back down. "And I'll teach you on one condition." Elizabeth turned up to me and giving me her famous, don't say anything stupid look. I smiled and Hannah looked up as well. "You'll promise me that when you get scared, or you don't want to do this anymore you will tell me or your mom." She stared up at me for almost a full minute before putting her head back down on my chest and nodding against it.


	7. Chapter 7: Teh World Sucks

A million and one things could be running through my mind, but every time I see her smile while she's next to her daddy could erase all the other bad thoughts and make me smile. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always clung onto him, like the moment she let go, he would be out of her life. But not once, never once did he hurt her, abandon her, or make her sad. Unless she was being grounded. She has always had a spunky carefree, I do what I want kind of attitude, thanks to Kendall and myself. I noticed it when she turned three. She wanted to go play outside, but of course Kendall being…Kendall, he didn't want her to go out, even with supervision. While we were cutting up the cake and passing it out, distracted, she took it upon herself to walk out in the backyard and climb the tree planted right in the back of our yard. It wasn't until she had fallen and was on her back crying because she hurt her head and foot that we even noticed she had gone out. While I cleaned her up and Logan helped me make sure she was okay, Kendall got mad at her. He kept saying, you need to listen to mommy and daddy. We tell you to do things like stay inside to protect you. You can't scare mommy and daddy like that. You could have gotten more hurt. He just went on and on about what else could have happened and it scared the hell out of her. She promised us she would stay by our sides and listen to us no matter how bad she wanted to play on her own. That night was the first night Kendall cried about her. He didn't know I had been watching and when I was caught he confessed to me he was more scared then she was, and he was going to do anything in his power to protect her. And here we were.

The following morning after her telling us what happened with Dylan, she wanted to start learning to defend herself. He was all for it. When he woke up. Now actually standing out in the backyard her in front of him, bouncing around on her toes, he didn't look too thrilled. He glanced back at me and I giggled standing up and walking to them. It was actually pretty cold out, and I was more worried about her getting sick then being hurt. "You're sure Hannah Banana?" She rolled her eyes and pushed on her dads chest. He sighed and gently reached out, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"First thing. Stop bouncing around Ali, we aren't going to box." She stopped and frowned. "Second, you are going to catch a cold out here."

"Mom!" I looked up at Kendall, giving him the "look" and he sighed.

"Alright fine. Just don't come crying to me when you catch a cold." She nodded and smiled big up at him. "Okay…what do you want to know?" I laughed and walked over to the little flower bed of mine at the back of the backyard and checked on my flowers.

"I want to know how to keep a guy off me dad. And I don't want to be afraid doing it." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Kendall looking sad. Sad because he couldn't protect his princess this one time. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I want to be a bad ass like mom, dad." Now he smiled big and looked to me. I shook my head, walked to her and gave him a dirty look.

"Language. And I'm not a bad ass. I just know how to properly hit someone. Which is what your father should teach you." I kissed her head and walked between them, going back to the house.

"Okay, okay well start with you making a fist…really your thumb up?" I reopened the sliding glass door and turned to look out at them one last time. She had both fists up, with both thumbs sticking out. "That's how you break your thumb princess." He gently stuck them back in and she smiled. "Okay…" I closed the glass door and wore the biggest smile possible. I walked to the coffee pot and yawned while I started to make it. Of course like any other morning at the Knight residence, our front door burst open with three loud idiots charging in. I turned in time to see Carlos, Logan and James walk in, all laughing at something stupid probably.

"Hey baby sis!" James walked to me and bent down kissing my cheek. When he pulled away he was slow to do so and I followed his eyes. "He's actually teaching her to fight?" I nodded and smiled proud. "Eke…how's it going?" I glanced out and saw her throw a weak small punch hitting Kendall up and open hand. "Never mind I can see. Can I go give my expertise?" He didn't wait for me to answer, just left. I saw Carlos grab an apple out of my fruit bowl and waved following James out.

"Don't gang up on her!" The door shut softly and I slumped against the counter, sighing. I watched the other two walk out to them, saying their hellos. When I turned back around, Logan was leaning against the stove staring at me. He didn't have a smile on his face and he didn't look in a good mood like the other two. In fact he looked straight up pissed off. Abbey. "Hey Loges…"

"What did she tell you?" I mirrored his exact body, and facial language. "Beth I am not fucking around. She came home with a bruise on her arm crying to me about what he did to her, but she didn't tell me why it started. Now I need you to be a good sister and talk to me."

"I can't tell you anything that won't make you be mad at her." His mouth dropped open, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry do you think I would actually do something to my wife?" I looked away, putting my head down. "Oh my fucking God Elizabeth! I would never hurt her! Jesus Christ!" I looked up at him and smiled small.

"This coming from the guy who wouldn't have given it a second thought to kill me!"

"Yeah well you're not my fucking wife Beth!" I let my arms fall to my sides and he shook his head running a hand over his face. "I didn't mean anything form that…"

"No I get it Logan. I'm not one of your bro's and I'm not a whore you slept with and I'm not your wife so what do I matter to you?" I heard giggles from Hannah outside and saw him starting to walk towards me. "She only told me everything she told you. So why don't you go back and be her hero Logan." He stopped right in front of me and even thought I didn't want to, I had to look up in his eyes. He looked a little sad now and I kind of felt bad.

"You know I would take a bullet for you." I crossed my arms again and looked down at our feet. "And you know…" He put his hands on my face and pushed my hair back; holding me gently and making me look up at him. "If Kendall hadn't gotten to you first it would have been me." I shoved him gently by the stomach but he pulled me and hugged me tight. "I'm kidding. Look…I'm scared for her, and you know her better than me, and everyone else. Please…help em out here Beth." I closed my eyes and put my head perfectly under his chin.

"Logan every time you, I and the guys go out, who stays at home watching over the kids?" He sighed over me and I shook my head. "She feels left out sometimes. She wants to be a part of our group of bad asses."

"Bad asses?" I laughed and looked up at him putting my chin on his chest. He looked down and I smiled.

"My daughter said she wants to be a bad ass like me…not the point. My point is Abbey wants to feel wanted, and needed and like she can protect and save her family. I wonder who she got that from." He looked away and as I opened my mouth my again, there was a fit of laughter and then a thud from outside. Both Logan and I turned and all I could see was Kendall on the ground, on his hands and knees, holding his face. I ran to the sliding glass door fast, Logan right behind me. As soon as I got outside I could hear James and Carlos laughing and could see Hannah on her knees one hand on her dads back.

"Daddy? I am so sorry?" As I got closer to him I could see faint red on the green, green grass.

"Kendall?" Hannah sat up and looked near tears. "What happened?"

"Your daughter just broke my nose!" I got down right next to Kendall and saw Hannah now crying. I pulled Kendall up and he put his head back, eyes closed, blood pouring out of his nose. James and Carlson were still laughing, and now so was Logan.

"Daddy I am so sorry. You told me to hit you in the face!"

"NO your uncle did!" Hannah let out a loud sob and covered her mouth. Kendall turned to her fast and sighed. "Sweetheart, it's not broken, it just hurts. I can tell you now, you hit like your mom, and trust me that is a good thing."

"Yupp." It was a chorus around us and I glared at all three of them. Logan got down in front of him, and held his face.

"It's not broken but you should get some ice on it and clean it up." Kendall nodded and Logan helped him up. I moved over to Hannah, avoiding the blood on the ground and held around her shoulders. She pushed into me and we watched Logan walk Kendall in the house. James and Carlos had stopped laughing and were looking down at us.

"You want to go again?" I gave James a dirty look but stopped fast. Hannah stood up and wiped her face. I got up fast too and James raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you?" I looked to Hannah and she smiled small, nodding. "Just like her mom…come on…let's get the gloves." James tugged on her arm and they both ran into the house. I was left out with Carlos who got beside me and we both looked in at my house. He sighed small and I turned to him. He looked over at me and smiled.

"You know I can read you like an open book right?" I looked away, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed. I didn't know what he was talking about, but Carlos could read me better then Kendall sometimes. "You want another baby." I snapped to him fast and eh chuckled. "I knew it." He started walking away but I grabbed him, making him face me again. "Are you and Kendall talking about it?" I swallowed hard and shook my head. "Well you can't really do it by yourself Beth…"

"I can't have anymore." He went quiet and the small smile he did have, left. "Do remember Shawn? Max's brother?" His eyes softened fast and I let go of him. "I keep watching her grow up, more so every day, and all I keep thinking about is how I can't have another baby, and how I can't ever give Kendall that again." He gently took one of my hands and squeezed it. "And then I think about how if we did have another baby…I mean…I can't go out killing drug dealers every other weekend. So in the end, I've just come to terms with it and try to move on."

"You're not doing a very good job at that." I put my head down and he squeezed my hand again. "I'm here for you." I looked up fast and slowly nodded. "Whatever you need…I'll be there and if you want to take some time away from work you can. I'll cover for you." I smiled and nodded again. "You are such an amazing mother and wife…you shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stuff. The world sucks sometimes." I stared into his big brown eyes as he grabbed my other hand and could only think how right he was. The world does suck, and it's not fair.


	8. Chapter 8: Butterfly Fly Away

**EXTREME WARNING!  
I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN A CHAPTE LIKE THIS. EVER. IT IS VERY GRAPHIC AND INCLUDES HEAVY DRUG USE. I AM SORRY IN ADVANCE IT IS TO MUCH.**

**ALSO…WHAT A PLOT TWIST HUH?! DIDN'T KNOW I HAD SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP MY SLEEVE UNTIL NOW! YAY! ENJOY!**

"Hey Uncle James?" He looked over at me form the ladder he was standing on and I raised the old deflated soccer ball. "Didn't you get me this?" he laughed and jumped off the ladder and walked over to me. "It's kind of warn out now but…I'm pretty sure you gave it to me for my 6th birthday."

"Yupp…you insisted on playing some kind of sport because you saw your mom's old pictured from her days as a volleyball star. When I got you this, you would spend hours in the backyard with your dad and kick this stupid thing around. Why'd you give this up?" I looked down at the ball and shrugged.

"I don't know. I got older and realized playing sports actually meant being active, it didn't interest me." He chuckled over top of me and as I set the deflated ball on my dad work table and reached in the same box I had been searching in.

"Where did your dad put those gloves?" I felt something soft at the bottom of the now empty box and pulled it out as James reached above me, grabbing another box. When it came into view, the thing in my hand, I smiled and quickly sat down on the short stool.

"I remember this." I ran my fingers through the soft fur of the butterfly in my hands. "My dad got me this when I was like…8." I looked up and James smiled down at me, leaning against the work table. "God…I was obsessed with Hannah Montana, remember? Just because she had my name. And I begged my parents to take me to go see the movie when it came out. My dad fell asleep through it, as usual but there was one scene in that movie…" I paused, remembering and looked up at my uncle who was staring intently at me. I smiled, awkwardly and looked back down at the purple and pink butterfly in my hands. "That night, and I am not sure how he did it, probably with the help of my mom, but he sang me a song form that movie. Butterfly fly away. And he gave me this. I don't know why, but that night all I wanted was to stay safe in my daddies arms." I looked up to James and laughed. "Uhm…I'll be back." I stood up fast and walked past him, even when he tried to stop me. I walked back into the house, just as my dad and Logan were walking out of the bathroom. My dad smiled big at me and I hurried to the stairs.

"Sweetie?" I took the stairs two at a time. "Hannah?" I walked down the hall quickly and went right into my room, shutting the door and locking it behind me. Just as I sighed out and fell against the door, my cell started ringing on my nightstand and I walked to it, picking it up slowly. Of course Dylan. I groaned out but clicked answer and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hannah Knight…it is an absolute pleasure being able to finally get ahold of you. I know…and I know you know why it has pained me not to hear from you."

"I know Dylan…I got your money okay?" I walked over to my dresser, opened the top drawer and set the butterfly on the top. I moved around some bras and panties until I found the brown paper bag. I opened it quick and pulled out the stack of cash. I sighed in relief, grateful my mom didn't do my laundry.

"That is excellent news baby." I closed my eyes, and squeezed them tight. "So I'll be by in about 10?"

"No…that would be a bad idea Dylan…my dad."

"Oh yeah…I know about your dad." I reopened my eyes and then felt in the brown paper bag again. When my fingertips touched the small but full little baggy, my stomach fluttered and I felt a surge of energy rush through me. "I'll go up to your window babe…don't worry." I walked ot my bed, dropping the brown bag next to my dresser and got on my bed.

"The…pain is back Dylan." I put the little bag full of the safe and familiar white powder in front of me and looked to the ground, searching for my back pack. When I found it, reached down and pulled out my makeup bag.

"I know sweetheart. DO what you need to. You know what can help." I dug through my Hello Kitty make-up bag until I found the square mirror and tossed it next to the white bag. My hands were shaking, and I was crying, not that anyone really cared. I didn't even care anymore. All I knew is I found a way to make everything better. "I'll be over right now. You sound like you need me right now." I let the phone fall form my hand as I reached out my other hand for the little bag. I got it open if only because of a miracle. I was shaking again. I always seemed to shake before doing this. As I laid out the line I thought back to the night my dad sung to me. I was happy them. Genuinely happy. My dad had made em feel safe. Well, he always did, even after I saw him and Uncle Logan cleaning those guns and then talking about their next victim. A guy selling Meth to high school kids. He deserved it. He had it coming. What kind of sick asshole gives a 17 year old girl Meth? What kind of 17 year old girl takes it?

I lowered my head over the mirror, closed my eyes and closed my left nostril inhaling deep through the right, forcing the hot, fresh powder through my nose. I opened my mouth, and pressed out air, expecting a scream to echo through my room, but nothing happened. Again my scream was silenced by my inability to ask for help. Well I could ask for help. I just got it from the wrong person, hence the reason I'm hunched over my little mirror now clean of anything. I straightened back up and let the hot, burning tears fall down my face.

This pain I can't stop feeling started a few months ago, and for the life of me I can't even begin to understand why. I have a great life, and an amazing family. I'm just a whinny spoiled rotten 15 year old girl who can't seem to feel good about herself. Going into high school I was 110 pounds. To this day I am now 96. I've seen other girls, and I know what looks good, and fat doesn't. Boys don't talk to you if your stomach sticks out, and your ribs don't. It sucks but to fit in I'd do just about anything. Including coke I guess. I can't imagine what my parents would do if they found out I've been starving myself, doing drugs, drinking, sneaking out with boys. The list goes on and so far I've been sneaky enough to not let my parents in on my secret. I'm proud of that which is kind of fucked up, but that's just how it goes I guess.

"Hannah?" There was a soft knock on my door and I opened my eyes and fell back against my headboard. My doorknob jiggled but I stayed put. I heard my mom sigh and just knowing what kind of hell I would put her through if she found out about what I've been doing broke my heart, and made me cry more. "I'm going to go see your Aunt. DO you want to come?" I wiped my nose on the back of my hand and shook my head. "Sweetie? Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm fine mom. I just…feel a little sick."

"Okay…well I can stay home and make you some soup and…oooh we can watch some old cartoons like you used to when you were sick?!" I put my head back and cried out, but didn't make any noise. "And maybe you can get your dad to make his famous tea…"

"I don't want to mom!" My voice echoed through the room and then everything went completely quiet and still. I covered my face and cried in my hands.

"O…okay." Her voice was soft, and hurt and it only made everything worse. "I'll check on you later…" I heard the floorboards creek as she stepped away from my door but it was over lapped. The front door slammed open hard and then I heard my dad's voice.

"What the hell did I tell you? Stay away from my daughter!" I jumped out of bed, leaving everything behind, unlocked the door, and swung it open. My mom was halfway down the stairs when I caught up to her, but I ran past.

"No Hannah don't make this worse." She tried to stop me, and when I got to the bottom, even Logan and James tried to stop me, but I ran out past them. I froze right on the porch steps seeing Dylan right in my dad's face, with Carlos right beside him.

"Daddy don't!" I ran out and they all turned to me. I got right between all of them and pushed on Dylan, making him go back. "I asked him to come dad."

"You are supposed to be grounded, and if her ever came near you again, I told him, I'd kill him." I turned to Dylan who was nonstop staring at my dad.

"Dylan just go." I was grabbed around my waist and pulled back. Dylan only laughed and pointed to me.

"You got something on your nose there baby." He turned and walked right back to his car, got in and speed off. When he was out of view I was let go of and turned fast to face my dad. I noticed, just then, that the sun was very bright, and there were too many noises outside. I was grabbed tight on my shoulders and my dad came down to my face level. I was still crying and when he saw my nose, which I assumed was covered in coke, his face went pale, and his mouth fell slightly open.

"Carlos?" I watched Carlos move around my dad and stop, so he could look at me. I felt hot, and like I was being persecuted for nothing, being looked down upon like I was dirt when Carlos saw me, and clenched his jaw. "Please tell me that is not what I think it is."

"You know I hate lying Kendall." I started pulling out of my dad's arms but he gripped me tighter. "How you feeling Hannah?" I tried pushing out of his hands again but he grabbed me tight and started walking me to the house. "She needs to just lie down and sleep it off. I mean…unless she's been doing this for a while…" As we walked up the porch my legs started to give out and I gripped tight onto my dad's arms. "She's not going to be able to take so much with her small frame and…" I felt my eyes start to roll into the back of my head and just as my dad walked me in the house I saw my mom, holding the small white bag, mouth open, and a few tears running down her face, I closed my eyes, let my body go completely and blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Not A Child

I didn't know if I was sick to my stomach because of the amount of money and coke stashed in my 15 year old daughters room, or if because she was passed out on mine and Beth's bed running a fever and only skin and bones. I'm pretty sure it is a combination of both. And watching Carlos put a wet wash cloth on her forehead and seeing Beth silently crying, watching over made me feel even worse. "Kendall?" I looked away from the bed and watched Logan walk in putting his phone in his pocket. "I need to go help Abbey with the kids. I'm sorry." I shook my head and forced a smile.

"No go dude. It's alright. I understand. I'll call you if we need you but I think Carlos is going to stay so…" He nodded and we both turned to see Beth now crawling on the bed next Hannah and lying right next to her.

"I'm sorry Kendall." I turned back to him and nodded. He gently patted my back and walked next to the side of the bed Beth was on. He put both hands outside her body and bent down, whispering something in her ear. I saw her eyes close tight and a few tears fall out. He gently kissed her temple and then moved over top of her, to kiss Hannah's cheek. At the same time Carlos got up, and walked over to me, getting right beside me.

"She has lost way to much weight Kendall. And the more coke she is putting into her system, the more immune she gets to it and the more she has to use. It's an endless, fucking cycle that she won't be able to get out of unless she goes cold turkey, which is absolute hell." I sighed out hard and ran a hand through my hair. "I bet if I could see the bag I could tell you who it is." I turned down to him fast and he nodded. I quickly turned and walked out of my bedroom, going right to Hannah's room. James was sitting in the middle of her bed, counting money, with little bags of coke here and there. I cleared my throat and he looked up shaking his head.

"She has to have been dealing Kendall." I let Carlos walk in and stand right next to James. He reached out and grabbed a bag and flipped it around in his hands. "God damn-it why would she do this?" I shook my head and started pacing back and forth in front her bed.

"Yeah here it is." I stopped and Carlos walked to me showing me the bottom of the bag. "See that black line and the black dot above it?" I nodded and he grinned. "It's Jack. Don't ask me how, but I remember from those idiots we took care a few nights ago. They had the same mark. Every dealer has it." I nodded and watched James walk over to us. "I can try to trace this to figure out who gave it to her, but if I had to guess it was that asshole that was just here. Dylan."

"You saying he got it form Jack?" Carlos nodded and I felt someone else get right next to me.

"Why is everything going back to Jack? We need to take care of this asshole." I looked over at Logan who pulled out his phone. "Kendall, stay here with your girls and make sure she's alright. Well take care of this." I opened my mouth to protest but he shook his head. "We will all you if we need to. We are more than capable of taking care of this Kendall." Carlos threw the bag of coke back on her bed and all three of them walked out. I quickly followed out but when they went right I went left back to my room. I stopped in the doorway and sighed softly. Beth sat up, wiped her eyes and stared over at me.

"She's so skinny Kendall. And she's…" She stopped and looked back down at our daughter. "Why wouldn't she come to us? How could she does this to herself?" I walked over to her slowly not knowing what to say at all. I reached out, and gently ran a hand through her hair. She quickly got up, on her knees and wrapped around me, putting her head on my shoulder. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Of course she is." I said it but I had a hard time believing it myself, because I was staring down at her soft breathing body. I held her gently in my arms as she continued to softly cry. "You should go get some air or something babe. Just…calm down a bit okay? She's going to fine." She nodded against me and I helped her off the bed. She wiped under her eyes and slowly walked out of the room. I put both hands on my hips and walked around the bed to the other side to stand over Hannah. The wash cloth was still on her head and her hands were neatly folded on top of her thin, slim waist. I sat down, right next to her body and gently reached out, grabbing her hand. I laid it in my hand and reached out with my other hand, tracing softly under her eye with my thumb. She stirred and turned her whole body, towards me making the wash cloth fall off her head. I let go other soft delicate hand to put the towel back on her head when I felt something gut wrenching on her wrist. I looked down fast, turned her wrist upwards to face me and dropped my mouth to the floor. There were a few faint red marks burning permanent marks in my head while, I reached out, carefully to trace a brand new scar running perfectly over her skinny wrist. I dropped it softly to the bed and got off backing away from her. "No…" I covered my mouth fast and shook my head softly. I heard running water in the bathroom down the hall and quickly walked out of the room.

I thought I had been a good dad. I thought I was protecting my little girl from every danger in the world. When did I go wrong, and why hadn't I noticed it before? I had noticed the weight loss and I had asked Beth about it, but she just said girls go through puberty different. And I believed that because I just didn't want to go into my daughters puberty. But maybe I should have, and maybe this wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. I could have seen the signs that she was doing drugs in my own house. I was the worst father in the history of the world. "Kendall?" I looked to the right to see Beth wiping her face standing in front of the sink. "You okay?" I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. She put the hand towel on the counter by the sink and leaned against it. "Is she still asleep?" I nodded and leaned against the door.

"Did you know she was cutting herself?" We locked eyes and she bit her bottom lip, shaking her head. I put my head down and shoved my hands in my front jean pockets. "I'm sorry I let you down."

"What are you talking about?" I closed my eyes and saw the cut son her wrist again. I opened my eyes and raised my head, looking at Beth. "Kendall…this isn't your fault."

"I should have realized what was going on Beth. I should have noticed something wrong about her Beth." She walked to me fast and put her hands on my face. I closed my eyes at her touch and she pulled me down a little.

"Kendall this isn't your fault. You need to stop thinking like this. We're going to get her help and we are going to get these guys, okay? Look at me baby, please…" I opened my eyes and looked in her brilliant hazel eyes. "Don't do that thing you do, where you lock up your feelings and go take it out on a bunch of random people who have nothing to do with this." I turned my head away and looked at the plain white wall next to us. "What did Logan have to say about it?"

"He said him and the guys were going to take care of it. Carlos found a mark on her bag and knows it's from Jack."

"See it's going to be fine." She turned my head back to face her and forced a smile. "And she's going to be fine." I reached up fast pulling my hands out of my pocket, and cupped her face, bringing it up to mine.

I'm not sure how our talk about our drugged out daughter lead to an intense love making session on the bathroom floor. When I kissed her a strange rush of lust went through me and I picked her up putting he on the bathroom counter. She ripped off my shirt and I yanked her pants off. Our clothes flew off and out lips never seemed to part. When we got naked, completely naked, I was pushed down onto the floor and she got on top of me putting me inside her. It went by in a blur making the mirror fog up, and her moans echo off the walls. My scream was twice as loud as I came hard inside her. She slumped over me kissing onto my chest and groaned as I slid out of her. My arms fell down to the sides of my body and she laid fully on top of me. I closed my eyes and tried to get my breathing to go to normal as she snuggled into the crook of my neck. "I love you Kendall."

"I love you Beth." She breathed in hard and pushed on my chest, sitting on top of me, straddling my waist.

"We should check on Hannah." I opened my eyes and watched her run a hand through her sex hair. I gripped her hips hard digging my fingertips into her skin. "Come on…seriously." I smiled and sat up holding onto her harder. "Carlos said when she wakes up we need to get her to eat. And drink some water. A lot of it." I nodded and kissed on her neck, as she put her hands on my shoulders and pushed herself up. My hands dragged down her thighs onto her calves as she pulled her bra on. I yawned getting up handing her, her jeans and panties. When we were fully dressed she gave me one last sweet loving kiss before we walked out. I held her hand as we walked to the side of the bed Hannah was on. Beth saw the scars but shook it off and kneeled down by the bed. She pushed hair out of her face, waking her. Hannah's eyes sprung open fast and sat up, backing away. "Sweetie it's alright…you okay." Hannah looked around, saw she was in our room and jumped off the bed. Beth stood up but I followed out before her and watched Hannah run into her room. I followed and sighed out hard watching her get on her bed and scoop up the money and the little bags.

"What got you to do this?" She ignored me and grabbed her back pack, emptied it, and then started throwing the money inside it. "Hannah you need to stop." She looked up at me and tucked loose hair behind her ear. "Your mom and I can help you. Yu are going to give this up and we are going to help you." She shook her head and continued filling her back pack. "Hannah listen to me."

"Stop treating me like a child dad!" I swallowed hard and she glared up at me, crying. "I'm not a child you can't boss me around anymore and I don't have to listen to you!"

"I am your father Hannah and you are not going to leave this house until you graduate high school. You are not going to do this anymore, and you are not going to see this that kid again. And so help me Hannah if you do it again I will…" I stopped talking seeing her slide down the side of her bed and put her face in her hands. I swallowed hard, feeling like a complete jackass and walked over to her. I kneeled down in front of her and gently reached out, touching her arm. She sobbed out and dug her face into her hands but pushed into me and cried on my chest. I wrapped around her back and held her up as she shook and cried.


	10. Chapter 10: Faults and Heroes

"_Cocaine constricts blood vessels, dilates pupils, and increases body temperature, heart rate, and blood pressure. It can also cause headaches and gastrointestinal complications such as abdominal pain and nausea. Because cocaine tends to decrease appetite, chronic users can become malnourished as well." _I put my forehead in my hand and closed my eyes breathing out. I knew, from being with a man like Kendall who has a friend like Carlos, that cocaine can destroy lives, but I never really thought it would hit so close to home. It hurt so bad to know my little girl was doing something as horrible as this. It hurt just as bad to see Kendall effected by it. Just as I opened my eyes the front door opened and James and his wife walked in with their two kids. I quickly shut the laptop and stood up from the kitchen table. "Hey guys." James smiled at me and walked to me sitting down. Melissa walked the kids into the living room after giving me a friendly smile.

"How you doing?" I turned to my brother and shrugged.

"It's hard. I could have never imagined my own daughter doing something like this." He nodded and leaned forward never taking his eyes off me. "And…I don't know how to help Kendall. He's blaming himself, completely and…" I sat back and crossed my legs sighing out. "I don't know James. I don't know how to deal with this situation."

"Well if it will make you feel better, Carlos found out where Jack lives." I felt my eyes widen and he nodded. "Abbey is still keeping her mouth shut to Logan because she's afraid something will happen to all of us. You know how she is Beth. Stubborn as hell." I smiled but nodded. James yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "Did you ever imagine our lives turning out like this? Like…to hear our little sister tell you she's fucking another guy behind her husband's back?"

"Or to find out your daughter is doing coke?" He looked up at me and gave a pity smile. "I always thought I would be a good mom. One of those moms who gave rules but let them learn by their own mistakes. For a while I thought I was doing that but now…I'm not even being the kind of mom who knows when she's being lied to."

"Elizabeth…you are a great mom."

"You have to say that…you're my brother." He chuckled and leaned into me hugging me tight. "How are your boys doing?"

"Well…Josh learned a new curse word yesterday. He came running in the house after playing outside yelling son of a bitch." We pulled away and I tried to hid my giggles. "Yeah I thought it was funny too but Melissa didn't." He got up and walked into the kitchen, with me following. "And Max got one of his poems put in the school newspaper. Kids the next Frost." I smiled and leaned against the counter as he pulled out the carton of apple juice. He grabbed a cup, filled it, and then downed all of the juice. "So…have any plans changed?" I cocked my head and scrunched my eyebrows. "With Hannah's birthday." I felt my shoulders fall and my head fell back.

"Crap…I've been so busy I haven't even had time to plan anything. Holy shit…she's turning 16 in two days." I put my head back up. "I am an awful mother."

"No you're not." We both turned to the kitchen door and Kendall walked in, with an empty plate, and an empty mug. "I didn't remember either until just now. She asked if she was going to have a party now because she's in so much trouble." Kendall put the plate and mug in the sink and turned leaning against it. "I told her I didn't want a lot of people over but that we'd still do something. Maybe have a BBQ? Play pin the tail on the donkey…nothing big." I leaned into him and he quickly wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Dude…pin the tail on the donkey?" We all laughed quietly around the kitchen and I let my eyes close, feeling the warmth and comfort from Kendall. "How is she?" Kendall sighed and started to run his fingertips up and down my bare arm.

"Well it's been almost 12 hours since she had any. She's sleeping now but when she wakes up she's going to be in a world of pain and is not going to be nice." I cringed and dug deeper into him, remembering the same thing happening to Carlos. "Which is why when we go out tonight, Carlos is coming over here and watching her." I looked up at him fast and he continued to stare at James. "Melissa and the kids are more than welcome to stay here for the night. If what Abbey has been saying is true…"

"Id' rather have them with Carlos. I understand." They both nodded and I felt my stomach turn a few times. "When are we leaving?"

"Logan gets here with Abbey and the kids." I pushed away from Kendall finally getting his attention. "What babe?"

"You, myself, James and Logan are going to take care of this while our daughter stays back with a house full of kids and an ex druggie?"

"Do you have any other suggestions?" The kitchen went awkward quiet and he sighed. "I have given up even trying to ask you to stay back and protect her and yourself. I know you won't, so that's out. And you know damn well, I'm not going to miss out on ripping this guy's throat out so what else am I supposed to do?" I was left completely speechless, and he knew it. He turned back to James like that was the end of our discussion. "I didn't get a chance to load any of the guns." James pushed off the stove and left the kitchen without another word. "Your sister isn't very happy with any of us." I snorted and gently pushed him away getting to the sink to do the dishes.

"And that surprises you?"

"No but…Logan doesn't think she'll stay here once we leave." I turned on the hot water and started wiping off a pan Kendall used to make Hannah her grilled cheese. "So Logan had an idea he wanted em to run by you." I froze and glanced over my shoulder. He was right behind me and his hands went directly to my hips. "He thinks it would be better if she went with us. That way he can keep an eye on her." I put the pan down in the sink but he pushed into me hard, so I couldn't turn to face him. "I know baby…I know. It sounds bad but if you recall correctly no one wanted you to go with us that time but we let you. It's dangerous but Logan would never let anything happen to her."

"I don't want her going Kendall. What happens when she gets there and he sees her and does something?"

"Like?" I groaned in frustration and he kissed the back of my head. "We won't let anything happen to her. You won't let anything happen to her will you?"

"Of course not." I closed my eyes and knew I had been defeated. "Fine but she doesn't get a gun."

"Okay." He kissed my head again and I went back to doing the dishes while he stayed behind me still holding onto my hips. When I finished the front door opened and both Kendall and I walked out to see our new guest. Logan locked eyes with Kendall first and as I turned up to him, he nodded to Logan who then let out a heavy breath and put his smallest child on the ground. Abbey, looked vulnerable and slightly afraid so I led her out into the kitchen while Kendall and Logan went to go check on Hannah. I stopped in the middle of the kitchen but not because I wanted to. I was grabbed by the arm tight and turned to face my sister.

"How could you tell them Elizabeth?" I yanked out of her grasps and stepped back slightly to get my cool recovered.

"How could you be so stupid to do what you did in the first place? And how could you not go to Logan Abbey!? This has gotten way out of hand and you know without me telling you, this is your fault."

"My fault? It's my fault your daughter doesn't know how to say no to some cocaine?" The blood in my body froze instantly and she stepped back shaking her head. "I did what I thought was best for my family, Elizabeth. You have no right to tell me I was wrong or stupid. My kids are safe and healthy because of me." I had never heard my sister sound so cold and bitter and it broke my heart. "Go ahead and pretend that what has happened to Hannah isn't yours or Kendall's fault. Hell it's probably Carlos's too because he is such a shining example of a good role model." She took one step towards em and raised her hand pointing a finger in my face. "I have tried so desperately to keep my kids out of what Logan and the rest of them do. And for once I found a way out of it all. To take care of a guy before you guys could."

"SO getting on your back and spreading your legs wide is the way to do it?" I stepped up to her and she fell back staring in my eyes. "Being a slut does not mean you are a hero Abbey. Putting yourself in front of a bullet for your husband is a hero."

"Are you just mad because Kendall doesn't send one glance towards you anymore? Or is it because you can't have any more little babies to watch grow up and turn into drug addicts?" I quickly raised my hand and slapped her hard across the face. As she stumbled backwards James and Carlos came walking in. James went to Abbey and Carlos went to me. Abbey straightened out and shoved James off. "Face it Beth. If it wasn't for Hannah Kendall would have left you a long time ago, and you know it." She turned quick and walked out, pushing past James who turned and ran after her.


	11. Chapter 11: Birthday

"Can you get the lighter fluid too babe?" I turned and saw Beth nod and walk back in the house closing the screen door behind her. I couldn't help but stare as her ass swayed all the way into the house until I couldn't see it anymore, and when I turned back to the bar-b-q, I blushed seeing I was being watched. Carlos chuckled and took his Dodgers baseball cap off and ran a hand over his bald head. He was growing some hair back and seeing it made me laugh. It was grey. He sighed and turned his cap around, backwards on his head and walked to me.

"You should see yourself sometimes Kendall. The way you look at her…it's actually really precious." I looked down at the grill and shoved a hand in my left pocket and felt the key I needed to wrap still. It was already my baby girls 16 birthday and the grey hair on Carlos's head was proof enough that I was old. I was getting old and just around the corner I wasn't going to be able to protect her anymore. My body was going to stop working and it would be harder to move about. But I wasn't going to think about it, especially today. Today was a celebration in more ways than the birth of my perfect girl. It was two days straight, that she wasn't doing any more coke. "Shit…what could you be thinking about so hard?" I watched Carlos bend over fast and pick up a football. He tossed it around in his hands a bit before he stopped and sighed hard at me. "Dude seriously…what's on your mind?"

"I…today, 16 years ago Hannah was born. It was a struggle to get to this point and throughout the years I have been stressed and worried I would fail as a father, and I guess the past couple of days that was proven…" He sighed and I shook my head walking to one of the table we had set up for her party. I sat down and Carlos sat right next to me setting the football in his lap. "My point…through that entire thing one thing has been on my mind. The same thing, the same noise in the back of my head and I hear it every time I see Elizabeth." I turned to him and he raised his eyebrows. "I want another kid, and don't get me wrong, I have been trying. I have had so much sex with that women without a condom for so many years and…nothing." I sat back yard and clutched onto the beer bottle in my hand turning to the door to make sure Beth wasn't there. "I don't know if I'm shooting blanks or I'm missing or…"

"She can't have any more kids dude." I looked over at him and he let the ball fall off his lap crashing to the floor. He grabbed his own beer from the table and took a swig before looking at the ground and closing his eyes. "She told me a few days ago. It's been killing her Ken. She doesn't know how to tell you because she's afraid you won't love her anymore, and I can guarantee what Abbey told her the other day about how you wouldn't be with her, if it wasn't for Hannah, it's messing with her head even worse. I'm sorry, I should have told you but…" He shrugged and turned to me. "I'm sorry. For keeping it form you, and about…ya know." He gestured into the air and I breathed in hard. A million thoughts were running through my head and I felt like throwing up. The beer wasn't helping but I was suddenly parched and it was the only thing in sight. "Maybe you guys could adopt…or something…" But he was cut off by the screen opening and Hannah walking out. She walked over to the table fast and sat down pulling her long skinny legs up to her chest and gave a big fake smile and she smiled back. "How does it feel to be a 16 year old?" She giggled and shook her head.

"I feel the same. Except now I can date…without being in trouble." She extended her leg fast, and poked my knee. I gave her a stern look and she giggled laying her leg on my leg. I gently set my hand on her leg and even thought she was smiling and seemed a little brighter I could tell, she was having a hard time dealing with the withdraw. "When I came down, mom was talking to herself. She was trying to find the lighter fluid but was having a hard time dad." I sighed and stood up still holding onto the beer. I looked down at Carlos who gave em a sad look before I turned and walked behind Hannah. I bent over and kissed her cheek before putting my face by her ear.

"Happy birthday baby girl." I kissed the top of her head and straightened out, turning to the screen. I stepped in, shutting the door behind me and walked quickly through the empty and quite house to the garage. The door was open and she was leaning against her car looking up at the shelves. I stepped in, but leaned against the door frame. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Need some help sexy lady?" She didn't turn to me but laughed and nodded. I walked over to her slowly looking at my work bench. When I didn't see it, I walked into her crashing into her side and kissing the side of her head. She sighed and wrapped an arm around my body while the other took the beer from my hand.

"It's barely even 4 in the afternoon and I'm already exhausted." I closed my eyes and aid my cheek on top of her head. "James and Melissa called and their on the way. They stopped to pick up a card because they forgot one so they should be here any minute. I…" She paused and I opened my eyes looking down at her. She had the bottle to her lips and was titling it back letting the liquid fall down her throat. When she put it back down she looked up at me giving me a weak smile. "I don't think Abbey and Logan are coming." I frowned and pulled her into me gently letting her lay her head on my chest.

"Well Abbey might not, but I think Logan's bringing the kids. They've been fighting non-stop. I think Logan's getting sick of her and her lies and the fact that she did fuck a guy behind his back and I think he's going to file for divorce." She squeezed around me and sucked in a harsh breath. I understood it was her sister, but he was my best friend before she became my sister in law so I had to side with him. "Besides, we have our own things to worry about." She snorted and I reached down, gently slapping her ass. She chuckled and snuggled into my body.

"Like what Kendall? Our daughter is safe and getting healthy. We're doing fine…" I felt a pang hit my heart, hard and I pushed away from her quickly. The smile she had on her face fell and she turned her head, to the side slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Babe…" I reached out and cupped her cheek. She closed mouth and swallowed hard. "Why…why didn't you tell me about…not having any more kids?" She backed away quick and ran into the car door. I walked into her and put both hands on her hips. "I love you because you're you. Not because you give me babies." She closed her eyes and turned her head but one of my hands raised it faster and I turned it back to face me. I dug my fingertips into her hip and her arms raised pushing onto my chest but I barely moved. "Elizabeth…baby open your eyes and stop keeping shit inside please. Please baby…" She tried pushing on me again but I let go of her all together and raised both hands, putting them behind her head. I pulled her into my chest, fast and held her gently against me. I closed my own eyes and heard a tiny gasp leave her mouth. I opened my mouth to try to say something reassuring and comforting, but while my mouth hung open I felt a kiss to my collar bone. One of her hands raised and pushed my black v neck shirt and her mouth trailed hot sweet kisses along my neck and collarbones. I closed my eyes again as her other hand pushed down under my jeans and my boxers. Her soft little fingertips brushed against my limp cock.

"I'm sorry…" Her voice was small and full of pain. One of my hands moved to her cheek, pushing her face up to mine. Our lips touched softly but like it was a spark sent between us, she depend the kiss, wrapping a skilled hand around my dick. I moaned into her mouth and pushed her hard into the car. Every worry and thought left my mind as my other hand moved over to her front and roughly squeezed onto her left breast. Now she moaned and quickly pulled away. We opened our eyes and locked eyes staring deep into them. Her quick little hand was picking up pace but couldn't go anywhere except the tip. My jeans and boxers were making it difficult to move her hand. I didn't care. "I'm sorry Kendall." I shook my head and bent down kissing onto her neck where I greedily sucked. She bent her head back, to the side. The hand still holding her head tangled in her hair and pushed it right into my face. If we weren't interrupted but the noise outside, I probably would have taken her right then and there. But I heard the car doors shut out front and we both pushed away from each other, quietly panting. She straightened her hair in the back and smiled weakly at me. I smiled back and let her take my hand.

"Dad? Mom? Uncle James and Aunt Melissa are here!" I heard soft running as we stepping in the house and when she closed the door behind us I turned to see Hannah run to James, getting a big bear hug. He lifted her off the ground greeting her with a quiet happy birthday while his two boys ran in, each holding colorful bags with tissue paper sticking out on the top. They ran out to the back where I heard Carlos ask them if they wanted to play some football. We walked in further and Melissa turned to us two grocery bags in hand. Beth sighed beside me, but waked to her linking arms and walking her into the kitchen, both already talking. I walked to James and Hannah who were just letting go of each other and before any of us said anything James pulled out a small box from his front pocket. She looked down and quickly tucked hair behind both ears.

"I wanted to give you this in private but your dad can stay." He glanced at me and winked. I smiled as she took it and knew exactly what it was. "When your mom sees this, she'll probably cry so be prepared." Hannah looked up, confused, but looked back down, untying the red ribbon around the plain black box. When the ribbon fell to the floor and she took off the lid a small barely audible gasp left her mouth. She reached in fast and pulled out a silver chain with a charm on it. The charm was an angle, praying. I smiled seeing her lift it, to reveal it as a necklace and she looked up, big full eyes at her uncle. "It was your grandma's. And before her, it was her mom's and then her mom's…it's been in our family since the early 1900's. Through all the dark and scary times, it's helped this family stay strong and stay safe. Your mom…well she had it but when things went sour between us and your grandparents…" he stopped and glanced to me. I shook my head hoping he didn't go into details and he sighed. "It's yours now. And I want you to wear it all the time. When you're scared or feel sad or unhappy, I want you to put that little thing in your hand and squeeze it. Think of me, and your mom and dad. Think of Carlos and Logan, and remember you are not alone Hannah and even thought you feel like your nothing, just remember to your family, especially your parents you are their everything." Hannah was sobbing holding the necklace in her hands and quickly pushed into James. He wrapped tight around her and held the back of her neck, gently. I smiled happy to see the scene before me. I was going to turn, to go into the kitchen and let them be when I heard the floor creak by the front door. I turned fast and saw Logan holding his youngest daughters hand giving the three of us a weird look. I smiled and motioned them to come in. Sam and JJ, both holding a few presents walked in smiled at me but walked into the kitchen greeting the girls in the kitchen. Hannah was calming down and when she pulled away she walked to me, giving me a quick kiss to my cheek before walking out to her mom. I turned to Logan who bent down, kissing his little sons head who then ran out, following the previous three. Logan shut the door fast and stood between James and I.

"She left me." The room dropped a few degrees giving a chill to the air. He shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "She fell in love with Jack. He is more of a man then me, and could protect her better than I could. She doesn't care about her god damn kids and does not care about my feelings. SO now the guy that we've been trying to get, the one who gave Hannah the coke…has my wife and she wants him and not me. If I didn't have an excuse to kill him before I do now and I want to do it tonight." He stared me deep in the eyes and I heard his knuckles crack.

"I'm in." We both turned to James who looked really pissed, probably mad at his sister and then they both turned to me.

"I'm in but it might just be us and Carlos. I don't want Hannah to be by herself." They both nodded, understanding and I sighed out. "I'm sorry Logan. I'm here for you." He nodded and sighed out hard. "I'm glad you came still. I know Hannah is happy you and the kids are here, too." He chuckled quietly and we started walking to the kitchen.

"Well it's not every day my only niece turns 16." I felt a soft slap to my back and they both got on either side of me. "And I love seeing your old ass cry especially when it's because you're happy."


	12. Chapter 12: End Well

My smile was actually starting to hurt. Seeing Hannah, sitting in the sun, opening presents from her cousins and aunt and uncles made me smile, and made me so happy. I leaned into Kendall who was sitting across from her, with a beer in one hand and a camera in the other. I was sitting on the arm rest of his chair with one arm wrapped loosely around his neck. The hand holding the camera gently set on my leg as he took a sip of his beer. Hannah sighed and reached for her second to last present on the table. It was from Logan, and knowing him, it was going to be something either very expensive or something heartwarming. Or both. She gently reached in the bag and felt around. After a few seconds of feeling around she stopped and turned to look at her uncle who was on the left side of Kendall. She pulled it out quick and in her hand was a small clear ball. Glass. I sat up a bit and also turned to Logan who had his youngest daughter on his lap, fast asleep. He chuckled and leaned forward a little, holding around her back. He cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention to him. "When I graduated high school I left town to go explore the world." I heard a small chuckle from Kendall and Logan rolled his eyes at him. "Don't' ask your dad about it. Anyway when I was out, exploring and trying to find what I wanted form my life I had a few dark days. I didn't know how to fix anything until I was in Alaska. Now don't ask me why I ended up there but I did and I was so happy I did." Hannah sat back a little holding the glass ball in her hands, softly still looking intently at Logan. "I met a guy who thinking about it now, makes me realize he was high on weed but…he gave me that sphere. He told me that it was a magic sphere and it was made for someone who was in desperate times. Who needed a little extra help from God or whoever you believe in. Hold onto that thing. Put your worries inside it and set it on your window sill. In the morning you'll smile and now your worries and doubts are safe tucked away, under God's eyes." Hannah looked back down at the ball and gently rubbed over it. "I know it's not much but given your circumstances, with everything going on in your life I figured…"

"I love it uncle Logan." They stared at each other and I smiled leaning down into Kendall who snapped a quick picture. I kissed his temple and he looked up at me. We smiled at each other and he cleared his throat and sat up a little.

"One more present sweet pea." He pointed to the tiny bag with two sheets of pink tissue paper sticking out. She smiled and laid the glass ball in her lap. She reached out and I was gently pulled down, to sit on Kendall's lap. He wrapped an arm around my waist and nuzzled his face into the back of my head. I felt a soft kiss and grabbed both his hands, squeezing them, while she reached in the bag. She stopped very fast and stood up. Kendall squeezed my hands back as she pulled it out fast. A loud gasp escaped her mouth and she turned up to us fast.

"What is this for?" She showed the key to everyone and Kendall chuckled behind me. I smiled wide and pushed up on him sitting up further on his lap.

"Well your grounded for about…a few months but in the meantime, me and your dad are going to take you to the car dealership so you can pick out your first car." Her mouth dropped to the floor and Kendall squeezed around me. "It's not a key to a car but we thought we'd symbolize it. We do have a budget for you, but we'll discuss that when we actually get the car." She nodded fast and bounced on her toes. I looked back at Kendall who smiled and raised his hand, holding his beer and pointed to her in a very dad like way.

"I know you got your permit but I want to give you more lessons and whenever you drive it has to be with me or your mom. Never by yourself or with anyone else, including your uncles." She nodded fast again and quickly ran around the table, crashing into both of us and hugged us tight. I heard James, Carlos and Logan start talking to their kids and they all started getting up from the table going out into the backyard, grabbing a ball to play with. Hannah gently sat down on the other side of Kendall's lap and I slowly turned to look at Kendall. He was smiling, with his eyes closed holding around the two of us.

"Hannah Banana come play some soccer with us!" I saw James kick the ball to Logan who gently kicked it to his youngest daughter. Hannah sighed, stood up and gently kissed her dads cheek and then my own. She ran off, stuffing the key in the pocket of her jeans and before I could say anything or get up myself, I was grabbed around my knees and back and Kendall stood up fast. I wrapped tight around his neck and he walked into the house. As soon as we were in he turned fast into the kitchen and set me on the counter. I raised both eyebrows at him and he clutched onto my hips putting his forehead on mine.

"What's going on handsome?" He chuckled softly and shook his head against mine.

"We never really got to finish our conversation in the garage because you shoved your hand down my pants." I laughed and nodded running my hands up through his hair. "So…I just want…how long have you know about it?" I sighed and chewed on my bottom lip. "And there is the classic Beth, worried and sad look on her face." I smiled and pushed into him wrapping around him making him hug me.

"When Abbey found out she was pregnant again, with Sam…I struck up a conversation with her doctor who told me that because of what happened with Shawn…" He tensed up around me and I gently pet through his hair on the back of his head. "The only reason I could have Hannah was because I was already pregnant before he…" I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know I should have told you baby. I'm sorry…I just was scared and so sad."

"I know sweetie…but I still love you and I will love you until the day I die." I smiled kissing his head and his arms wrapped tighter around my back tracing circles around. "And please don't even begin to think what Abbey told you is true. You know I was with you before Hannah was a twinkle in our eyes and..." We both turned he stopped talking as we listened to the car doors shut out front and a few people walking up to our front door. He started waking and I gently pushed down to the floor, my heels hitting just as there were soft knocks at the door. We picked up speed and I stayed behind him as he reached out for the door knob. Nothing, and I mean nothing could have prepared both of us for what was outside that door.

"Kendall…sis." Abbey smiled right into us and I reached for the back of Kendall's shirt. I tugged and she groaned before laughing. "Relax you two. I'm just here to wish my niece a happy birthday."

"Get the hell off my property." Kendall's voice was quiet and low and very harsh. She swallowed hard and put both hands in her jacket pockets.

"Always such the charmer Kendall. I'm allowed to see her." I gently pushed Kendal back and got between them, looking into my sister eyes.

"I'll let you see her and wish her well but 5 minutes tops Abbey. Logan and your kids are here." I could see sadness and maybe even fear flash in her eyes and she looked down. "How the hell could you do this? How could you destroy your family?"

"Please do not start this speech with em again Elizabeth. I wasn't happy with Logan and I haven't been for a very long time. I'm not going to explain myself to you or your husband. Logan and I are separating and if you're going to pick his side fine. But I still love you and I still love my niece."

"You can clean up a pig Abbey but she will always want to go back in the mud." I turned quick to Kendall who was seething. He shook his head and put his hand back on the door. "You don't get to see my daughter or my wife again because you have no respect for them, so you don't get my respect back." He grabbed my upper arm and started pulling me back in the house.

"Kendall stop…"I tried to get him to let go of me but me pulling away isn't what stopped him. We both heard the car door slam shut and then footsteps. We looked around Abbey who turned as well and gasped out hard. A man who I had never really seen before was walking up my front walk way and gracefully flicked a cigarette over his shoulder onto my grass. Kendall definitely stepped in front of me, shielding my body.

"What's the holdup baby? I thought you were getting my money?" I peered around Kendall fast and sure enough that same man, was the one we've been trying to find for almost a 6 months was now just walking up to our front door. Jack. "You must be Kendall and Elizabeth Knight. What a pleasure…I would ask if I could meet your beautiful daughter…Btu I already have." It felt like Kendall was going to lunge forward but I grabbed him and held him back. "My son…really likes your little girl. And to cut this short…he gave her a few gifts and I'd like them back." I watched this creep wrap an arm around Abbey's waist and she turned into him fast.

"Gifts?" He smiled at Kendall and I swallowed hard, thankful none of the kids or Logan…especially Logan were seeing or hearing this.

"My coke and my money. Little princess was supposed to deal for me and she started to but…Dylan told me her poor old daddy found out and made her stop. So I'm going to ask one more time. Where's my money?" I swallowed hard remembering exactly what we did with his money. Kendall and James sat in front of our fireplace and burned all of it, so no one could trace Hannah to the drugs or anything else. As if Kendall was reading my mind he looked down at me and swallowed hard. "The silence is making me a little nervous. I thought you said I could trust these two sweetheart?" I turned to see him squeezing onto my little sisters ass as she glared at me, a pleading look on her face. "Because you know I don't like getting fucked over. And you know I would never want to hurt that little girl but if I don't get my money…"

"Beth…where is it?" I felt a slight panic start to race through my body as she looked to me, trembling. "Beth seriously…"

"We don't have it asshole. It's gone." I looked up at Kendall fast as he stared at Jack. "You come near my daughter or my family again, I will kill you." I turned to Jack and saw he crack a smile. He nodded and slowly started turning away. "And don't come near here again Abbey." She looked horrified and he started pulling her away but she tried to stop. He didn't let out. I started following out but was grabbed around my waist. I was pulled into the house hard and he slammed the door even harder. "Go tell Logan and Carlos and James I need their help and get Hannah over to my sisters." He let me go as he started walking down the hall tot eh garage. "Now Beth!" He shoved the garage door open hard making it hit the wall and I jumped, never seeing him this mad in a very long time. This was not going to end well.


	13. Chapter 13: Do Not This Up

"Kendall…just please calm down. It's your little girls sweet 16.." I continued putting bullets in my favorite gun while Carlos and James tried to calm me down. "We'll take of this guy but we need to have a serious sit down okay? He knows where you live, he did deal coke to your daughter…he's an asshole and Abbey's involved now so…"

"Wait a second…" I looked up from the gun and saw James and Carlos staring at me. "I don't give a shit if Abbey's involved." James stood up fast and I shook my head. "This is not going to turn into a pity party for Abbey alright. She fucked up her own life. I don't have to let her and her new man ruin my family's life especially my daughters. Either you two help me, or I go by myself." James at back down and crossed his arms over his chest, Carlos looked between us and shook his head stepping forward.

"Where is Hannah gonna go? Or James Kids? And what about Logan dude? And his kids?" I fell a little and put my gun on the hood of the car. I put my hands on my hips and Carlos gently set his beer bottle down and lifted his shirt. On the side of his stomach was a long scar running from his ribs to his hip. "If you want to go in guns blazing like some badass because you had some asshole come by and bring you down, I'll go with. But for the love of God Kendall, remember who you are. You're a father now Kendall, to a girl who is only 16." He put his shirt back down and stepped closet to me. "If something happened to you, and she lost her father…" I felt a hard breath leave my body and I closed my eyes, just imagining Hannah and Beth's lives, if something did happen to me. "Just please think for a while okay?" I opened my eyes and watched Carlos walk back to his spot next to James, who I noticed, staring me down. I was going to say something but the garage door flew open and we all turned to see Logan and Beth walking in. Beth pushed past Logan who looked really sad but kind of really mad too.

"It is a two hour drive to your sister's house Kendall. SO when I get there and drop her off I have to drive back for another two hours and by the time I get back, your dumb asses will already be done." She stomped her foot and glance dup at me. I raised an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Sweetheart you're staying at Katie's with Hannah. You're not coming back while we handle this." Her whole body and attitude changed drastically and the three other guys backed away and looked down. "What?"

"Nothing…I just think it's cute you think you can tell em what to do." She crossed her arms over her chest and popped out her hip. "How about for one time Kendall…you stay back with our daughter. How about instead of you going to almost being killed I do it?"

"Okay both of you knock it off." Logan jumped between us and turned to me. "Abbey is still my wife Kendall. The love of my life. Most of the time, I would have your back and follow you without hesitation but I will not let you do anything that would hurt Abbey." I saw Beth nod in agreement as she walked over to stand between James and Carlos. "Now…I think if I could just get ahold of Abbey and talk…"

"Logan! There is no more time for talking!" Every turned to me and Logan even slightly jumped. "I am going to take care of this once and for all! With or without all of you!" Carlos looked down James and Beth turned to each other and Logan continued to stare at me.

"I want to go with you daddy." I snapped my head to the garage door and felt my heart drop into my stomach as I watched Hannah walk down the stairs wrapping her sweater around her. "I know where Jack lives." She stopped in front of me and shook her head. "And don't try to tell em different daddy. I want to help because this is my fault."

"Sweetheart…" Beth walked over to us but Hannah continued to stare at me.

"Dylan…had asked me to sell for them and I did because I wanted to make my own money. When I made my first sale I was told that if I kept doing it, by the time I turned 18 I could have over 20 grand for my own, and I blindly believed them. My point is, if I didn't do it in the first place…" She stopped and one hand fell to her stomach. Beth and I glanced at her and she slowly bent over still holding her stomach. She put her head down, sort of between her legs and breathed out hard.

"Hannah?" Beth gently grabbed her shoulders and kneeled down getting on her knees on the garage floor. She gasped out hard and gently fell down into her mom's lap. I quickly went down as well and saw as Hannah looked up, tears running down her face. I held her arm as Beth pulled her into her chest and gave me a horrified look. "Sweetheart…what's wrong?"

"It…hurts mom…my tummy hurts mom." Beth ran a hand through her hair and looked over at my friends. Logan got down quick next to us and Carlos stepped forward.

"Have you been doing more coke?" Both Elizabeth and I turned to Carlos shooting him a dirty look and he raised his hands. "No…I'm not trying to be an asshole but…"

"No I haven't…I promise I…" She stopped suddenly and pushed away from us, turning and then throwing up all over the garage floor. She then cried and stood up fast running to the garage and into the house. Both Beth and I followed out fast and saw her run upstairs. Seeing her doubled over, throwing up and crying in pain made me forget everything that has been happening and I ran after her, Beth not far behind. I tried to reach the bathroom door first but it was slammed in my face and quickly she was throwing up again.

"Kendall?" My arm was tugged and Beth whined in my ear scared and worried. I gently pushed the door open but looked away fast. Hannah was shirtless, just in her bra and Beth squeezed in and shut the door behind her. I hear Hannah crying and saying something, I'm sure Beth could only understand. I leaned against the door and sighed out closing my eyes.

"Hey buddy?" I looked up to see Carlos and Logan walking up to me, worried and very…odd looking expressions on their faces. "Can…can I ask a pretty personal question?" I stood up straight and they glanced to each other, as Logan sighed. "Well it's just…is Hannah…active?" I cocked my head fast and Carlos looked down, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"What the hell do you mean?" He opened his mouth but was cut off fast. The bathroom door opened and I heard the shower running. Beth appeared, a glazed look on her face. "Elizabeth?" She stood on her tippy toes, pulled me down and got right by my ear.

"She's pregnant." Everything in my world stopped. To a screeching halt. "She told em she had sex with Dylan about 2 months ago and he didn't use a condom." I fell hard onto my butt and hit my head slightly on the wall behind me. Beth got right next to me and held my face. I stared into her beautiful hazel eyes and she breathed out hard. "I want you to find that piece of shit, and kill him."

"Jesus Christ Elizabeth." I heard all of them talking around me, but I could not see any of them and I could not really understand any of what they were saying.

"He's just a kid Beth…"

"He knocked up my daughter."

"We need to take care of his dad first…"

"Don't give me this bullshit Logan…go tell James that I want to talk to him…"

"Weren't you really young when you had Hannah?"

"Yeah Carlos but I wasn't 16 young. I was 20 years old!" I let my eyes wander up to see the three of them still talking around me but I couldn't really do anything. I had always tried to eb the dad who protected her from these things but I had failed. And worse yet, I was starting to realize maybe if I hadn't had held the reins so hard, maybe she wouldn't have gone something like this in the first place my 16 year old daughter wouldn't be pregnant…

"If you guys don't want to help, I will go by myself." Carlos blocked her way fast, as she tried to go to the stairs and he groaned.

"I'm not going to let you go by yourself. Kendall just loaded a few guns…let us do this now and get it over with." She nodded and they both started walking down the stairs. Logan groaned out and kneeled in front of me. He gently patted my cheek.

"Hey buddy…if you can hear me, your daughter is going to be coming out of there shortly and she is going to be sad and very scared and is going to need her dad so let's get up, and snap out of this okay?" I felt my head nod, but didn't realize I was doing it. He put both hands under my arms and slowly lifted me. "Oh and your wife is leaving to go kill the kid who knocked up your daughter…so I don't know what you want to do with that information." We locked eyes and suddenly I was hit back into reality.

"Elizabeth Marie Knight!" I pushed past him hard and flew down the stairs just in time to see Beth pulling on a jacket as Carlos and James talked by the front door. "You are not leaving." She didn't turn to me or say anything just put her coat on and took a gun form Carlos, putting the safety on. "Elizabeth…" She looked to James and Carlos who looked at me.

"Please don't try to stop me. Either get in the car with me, or stay with our daughter to calm her down." She turned to me and shook her head. "I'm going to take care of this one way or another." I don't know what it was but seeing her, close to tears squeezing onto the handle of the gun, made me go a little insane. I walked into her kissed her forehead and looked at James at Carlos. When I pulled away from her head, I laced our hands together.

"Watch her, and do not let her get hurt." They all turned to me with open mouths and I shook my head. "I'll stay with her, and trust you two to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Hannah's gonna need her mom. And you will call me if something happens…" I looked down at her and she nodded squeezing my hands.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" I turned to the stairs seeing Logan and I sighed.

"Stay…if you wouldn't mind?" Logan nodded fast and I looked back to James and Carlos. "Do not fuck this up." Elizabeth got on her toes, kissed my cheek and turned to the other two. They all waved to us and stepped out fast, shutting the door hard. When it was closed I was left standing with Logan. The door opened upstairs and there was one creak of the stairs. I looked up and saw Hannah in a robe and comfy sweats and a shirt on underneath.

"Daddy? Are you mad?" I swallowed hard and walked to the bottom step, Logan getting out of the way. I shook my head slowly and put out one hand. She quickly ran down and collided into my chest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you dad…I'm sorry I lied." She sobbed and I gently pet through her hair closing my eyes.

"Shh…baby girl its okay. Your mom and I are going to take care of this." She nodded against me held tighter around me and sobbed quietly into my shirt.


	14. Chapter 14: Family

"My 16 year old daughter is pregnant…she's…she's pregnant."

"Shit James…I think Beth's stuck on repeat." I could only see in front of me as James sped down the road. My thought process was turning into mother bear and protecting my baby cub. Even if that meant killing the father of my unborn grandchild.

"Oh my God…I'm going to be a grandma!"

"Maybe we should pull over. Let her get some air." I felt the car stop and even heard my door open, but I couldn't think, let alone move for myself. But my seatbelt came undone and I was helped out of the car. I saw Carlos and James giving me odd looks and I walked to the closest tree, where I leaned on it with one arm and doubled over. I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight and let out an ear shattering scream.

"Hey baby sis…how you doing?" I lifted back up and glanced back to James, who was leaning against the car, both hand sin his pockets. I flipped him off and turned back to the tree, putting my arm up on it and then resting my head on my arm. "I must say…your taking it better then Kendall."

"Hannah's pregnant James! There is no good way to take this."

"You're right. Especially like how you want to go kill the fucking pervert. It seems right." I turned slowly to him and he pushed off the car, walking towards me. "What do you think you'll actually do when you see the kid? Put a bullet in his head?" I looked down and shook my head. "That's not you. Kendall maybe but not you. You are the reasonable and rational mother who just wants to protect her little girl and trust me killing her boyfriend whose dad also happens to be the head of the biggest crime wave in history, will not protect her."

"So what do I do?" Carlos got beside both of us and stared up at James as well. He sighed and set a hand on my shoulder.

"You talk to his dad."

"You're an insane jackass." Carlos shoved him softly but James shook his head.

"Seriously. Tell the kids dad he knocked up a girl, and boom the kids taken care of. That's how us dads work. And we'll be there with you." Carlos shook his head, turning away and kicking at some grass. "I know Kendall will hurt us badly if we let you near him but maybe we can kill two birds with one stone here. Take care of the little shit who got Hannah pregnant, and get him to leave or stop dealing at least."

"How do you suggest on doing that?" James turned to Carlos irritated and Carlos put up his hands. "All I'm wondering is if I should keep my guns loaded." James only nodded and they both walked to the car, before the got in, I swallowed hard and opened my mouth.

"DO you guys think I'm a bad mother? Because my daughters pregnant?" They both froze but turned to me. Carlos was the first to answer.

"You know who's a bad mother?" I raised an eyebrow and he smiled. "Hitler's mom."

"Did you just compare my sister to Hitler's mom?" I laughed, wiping my face, not knowing when I was crying and got to the passenger door, getting in fast. They were arguing.

"No I was just saying she could have a kid doing a lot worse of things, like trying to kill off an entire race of people."

"Hitler killed more than Jews Idiot. And I think his mom died when he was young…" I smiled leaning back in my seat putting my forehead don the cool window.

"Whatever you smart ass…"

The drive was short but loud with their arguing and bickering. I had no idea where we were actually going but I was suddenly regretting coming without Kendall, and leaving her to begin with. This could get messy and without Kendall, I felt exposed and infer. Crime and violence was definitely a boys game, but I was going to fight my ass off to make sure my little girl was safe and I could at least smash the shit out of the back of the kids head.

We stopped in front of a very beautiful and huge mansion, that had two guys standing on the porch, both with guns in their hands. I turned to my brother who gently held my face before kissing my forehead and getting out. I followed quick, and we all lined up, James in front, and me in the middle, Carlos not far behind. The two guys raised their guns and we all raise dour hands, to show we weren't going to do anything stupid.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I stepped out behind James and one of the guns got pointed right at me. I swallowed hard but cleared my throat, hoping I didn't sound scared.

"I need to speak to Jack. About his son."

"No you don't. Get back in your car and don't come back." I heard a laugh behind me and felt Carlos stand right next to me.

"Listen guys, she's a nice lady who needs to tell this guy and his son, her daughter his pregnant with his kid. Either you let us in, or we'll let ourselves in." The guys looked at each other quick before turning back to us and stepping forward. I tensed up when one stopped right in front of me. He reached out, lowering his gun to start to check em for weapons. He didn't get very far.

"You put one hand on my sister; you will have two broken hands." The guy froze and got in front of James, felling him, for guns. He found two and took the,, emptied them and gave him back the gun, after checking the chamber. I heard the other guy do the same to Carlos, except with three guns. When they started walking up to the door, urging us to follow I felt relieved, feeling the gun still in my pants in the back.

We walked into the house, being told to stop right at the door. One left, while the other kept watch on us. "Damn it really pays off selling coke huh?" I looked up at Carlos who whistled low and looked over my head and James. "Maybe we should get in the coke selling business bro."

"And well sell Heroin just to keep the lights on in a place like this." I shook my head seeing the guy eyeing them and felt my patience wearing thin.

"Actually, this was given to me by my dear old sweet deceased mother, boys." We all turned to the left to see Jack, and of course my sister walking towards us. When she spotted us her eyes filled with hate and I put it right back in her face. "My, my, my Mrs. Knight. Seeing you two times in one day. To what do I owe for this incredible pleasure." I saw Abbey glance at him, jealousy strewn across her face and I smiled small, doing a victory dance on the inside.

"Actually it concerns your son."

"Ahh yes. I head he didn't use protection and got your sweet beautiful daughter pregnant. We're going to be grandparents. Congratulations."

"That's not the way I see it. She's 16."

"And she was also a very willing participant." I felt my blood boil as I stared at him in absolute disgust as he moved towards me. James got in front of me quick and Jack stopped, putting up his hands. "Yes the big brother. I was warned about you."

"Let me guess? That dumb cunt behind you?" Everyone turned to me even James who looked a little sad. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want you to ask your son to stay away from Hannah. I understand she owes you some money and I am willing to pay it in full right now. I just don't want him near her ever again."

"Is that how she feels?" I eyed him and he chuckled walking in front of us, turning it into a pace. "Mrs. Knight my son actually really loves your daughter. I do agree there too young but I know he will support her fully."

"No…you don't seem to understand. He is never allowed to come near her again." He stopped walking and looked at me, weird. "And if he does, I cannot stop my husband or her uncles form tearing him apart. I don't want that for him or you, so please make it a little easier on all of us, and just tell him to stop seeing her." Jack glanced over at Abbey who was giving me a death glare and then turned back to me.

"Okay Elizabeth." I perked up and he nodded slowly. "I'll have him stop seeing her. And I'll even make sure he pays child support, but never sees her again." I paused to make sure there was no underlining circumstance, but he didn't say anything. I smiled small but it faded fast.

"Thank you Jack." He nodded small and glanced over at Abbey who had her arms crossed over her chest staring at not me, but at James. He cleared his throat and everyone turned to him.

"I doubt there is any chance you would even consider stopping doing what you're doing right?" Jack laughed and walked back over to abbey.

"I'm a business man James. A greedy one at that." I saw James nod and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well then that's a shame…" Without even registering what was happening, I felt a hand grab the gun on my back and someone else pull me down and behind themselves. I sat on the floor on my knees behind Carlos as I heard the gunfire. I turned just in time to see Jack reach for a gun that he never got to. James shot again, hitting his hand, making him fall to the floor yelling in pain. When James walked over to him fast, kicking him on his back, he pointed it right at his face, making all the other guys working for Jack, to lower their weapons. "How about now? Still want to be a stubborn asshole?" Jack closed his eyes, and Carlos helped me up gripping my arm still, and looking at the other guys still.

"James…" We all turned to Abbey who was staring at me, crying. "Don't hurt him." James turned to her, still pointing the gun at Jack. Yeah she was crying and staring at me, but what was worse was when she raised the gun and pointed it right at me. I sucked in a harsh breath and felt Carlos let em go. But stopped hearing some guns cock. One even pointed to James, and he slowly raised his hands and caked away from Jack. "Why couldn't you guys just leave it alone? Why couldn't you just stop trying to protect everyone?!" She yelled out, still staring at me. "Jesus Christ Beth! GO home to your daughter and just drop all of it!"

"You are such a two faced bitch Abbey!" She cocked the gun and raised it higher, shaking it. I knew she was a horrible shot, and had no aim, but she was shaking and that could make it bad for me. "How could you do this to your family?!"

"You mean the one that always put me on the back burner and treated me like a maid and a chef and a babysitter?! This is my family now!" I shook my head looking away and seeing Jack being helped up. His hand was bleeding pretty bad but he walked to Abbey setting his bloody hand on her hip, making her jump and gasp putting her hand down. Jack reached for the gun fast. He raised it even faster and pointed it right at me.

"You guys don't know how to fucking stop." I heard the gun shot ring through the house and then the scream form my baby sister. And I heard the yell from my brother, saying no. But my eyes shut tight and I fell into someone, who caught me, gracefully. I felt a burning sensation run through my entire body starting at my rib cage, on my right side. I felt a harsh and painful breath leave my body as I felt another pair of hands on face.

"Beth? Can you hear me? Open your eyes Beth!" I slowly did and saw my brothers pained face staring down at me.

"Get her the fuck out of my house and none of you ever come back here and try to do something to me. Or you will all fucking die do you understand?"

"Carlos we need to get her up." I watched both of them hurrying to get me out of the house. Carlos held around my back and shoulders, while James got my legs. I stared up at the darkening sky as they carried me out. I was pulled into the car with James who laid my head on the seat, while his hands went to my ribs and pressed down. "Carlos fucking drive home."

"Not the hospital?"

"No god damn-it they ask to many questions! Get us home now and call Kendall."


	15. Chapter 15: What If

"Dad what is this a picture of?" Ii looked over at the picture in Hannah's hands and smiled reaching for it. I remember the day this was taken. A lot of things happened on this day and I tried not to think about it as much.

"This is your mothers baby shower. She's holding a onsie Logan got her for you. It says my mom is hot." Hannah giggled and I watched Logan walk out from the kitchen holding three steaming hot mugs. He sat down on the other side of Hannah, leaning against the couch like the two of us and sighed.

"Okay, this is a tea I used to make for Abbey when she was pregnant. It helps relax and calm." He glanced over at me and shrugged. "I figured we could use some of it too." I smiled taking the mug from him and quickly putting the picture out in front of him. "Oh damn…that's old." I laughed sipped my tea before setting it down by my side and picking up some more pictures from the box. We had photo albums but Beth and I had taken so many pictures in our lives together, we didn't have enough room.

"What's this a picture of?" I again glanced to Hannah's hands holding a picture and shook my head fast.

"Well that is me and your aunt not getting along at all." I could see Logan perk up hearing this out of the corner of my eye and I sighed. "We've never really gotten along I guess, but when she gave your mother a onsie that had my dad's an asshole written on it, it kind of made everything worse."

"She wanted me to wear something like that?" I locked eyes with her and nodded. "So Aunt Abbey has always been kind of mean." I heard a soft sigh form Logan but ignored him.

"To me. We had a few different ideas about what kind of guy I was…or am." I turned back to my own pictures and Hannah sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Hey check this out…" We both turned to him and he grinned handing me a newspaper. "Beth keeps the strangest shit I swear…" I looked at the newspaper and smiled reading the headline. "_Multiple dead: no suspect" _

"Why do you guys have this?" I chuckled and so did Logan. I checked the date and nodded.

"This is from the one time your mom was taken." Hannah turned up to me horrified, and I shook my head nudging her gently. "This is what happens when someone messes with our family." Her mouth dropped open and she took the newspaper from me.

"You guys did this?"

"Yupp, me, Carlos, Logan and James." She scanned over the print and I saw Logan staring over at me, over top her head. I raised my eyebrows and he raised a picture. It was of Abbey, when she was just 19, with her two other girlfriends. Carlos and he had taken their picture to remember the "awesome lay" they got, as they said.

"You realize I slept with one of Abbey's best friends and she never said one word to me about it." Hannah turned to him and he looked at her, but turned away quick. "I guess that should have been my sign our marriage was going to fail." I opened my mouth to reassure him, it was all her fault, and his but my phone started ringing in my pocket. I quickly checked my watch and noticed they had been gone now for almost two hours. I pulled my phone out and stared at Carlos's number. I sighed, clicked answer and put it to my ear.

"Kendall…Kendall…I'm…so sorry. We couldn't…" It sounded like he was close to sobbing and I couldn't really understand him, but that was all bad. I sat up fast and pressed the phone harder to my ear. "James said to bring her back to you…but I couldn't…we couldn't stop the bleeding, and then she passed out…She was shot…" He said she. She as in…

"Elizabeth…is she okay?" I slowly pushed myself up, hearing the other two do the same and he cursed under his breath.

"I don't know." I closed my eyes and felt the dinner I had eaten coming up. "They aren't telling us anything. She's been in the back for almost an hour. I have no idea what's going on."

"What hospital?" I heard a gasp from Hannah next to me, but kept my eyes closed, knowing when I opened them, I'd cry.

"Saint Vincent's. And Kendall…James…James isn't doing good." I hung up quick and shoved my phone back in my pocket.

"Logan?"

"What's going on Kendall?"

"I need…I need you to drive me to Saint Vincent's."

"Okay…sure." I was gently grabbed on my arm and lead out of my house. "Hannah, go get your dads wallet, and tell Melissa we're going."

"I want to come."

"I know sweetheart, I'll wait." I heard some footsteps and then the front door close. "Talk to me buddy. What's wrong?"

"Carlos said she…Elizabeth was shot." He sucked in a hard breath and I finally opened my eyes seeing I was right next to his car. He pulled the passenger door open for me and I put myself in, letting him shut it. When it did shut I let out a small gasp that made my lungs burn. The first and only two tears ran down my face as he got in the driver's seat. We remained quiet and still until Hannah came walking towards the car, and Logan stared it. She got in the back seat shutting her door hard and sighed out.

"Dad, what's wrong? Is mom okay?" I closed my eyes putting my forehead on the window. I couldn't answer, not because I didn't know how, but because I didn't want to. There have been too many times in my life when I thought I was going to lose the love of my life. In those times I tried to imagine my life without Elizabeth, but I couldn't. I needed her, always and forever, and if anything, I was supposed to go before her, so she could stay back with Hannah and continued to be happy. I couldn't be happy, not for me or my daughter, and that wouldn't be good. And this wouldn't be fair to Hannah. Beth couldn't leave her daughter. Not at a time like this.

I opened my eyes feeling the car stop, completely and saw we were already at the hospital. Either a weird coincidence or just pure luck, but we parked next to James's car. When I got out I peered in, and n the back I could see a puddle of blood. Fresh blood that could only belong to my wife. "Come on Hannah…Kendall." I was grabbed again and pulled towards the Emergency room doors. When they pushed open I saw a few nurses look up at us, but went back down to their work. I glanced around, in the waiting room, and then saw them. Carlos had his legs stretched out in front of him, hands folded on his lap, head back, and eyes closed. James was next to him, head resting on his closed fists that were being held up by his knees. I slowly started walking over to them and Carlos was the first to hear me. When he stood up, and I got closer I could see blood on his shirt. Not a lot, but enough to make a few more tears come out of my eyes.

"Kendall…" I shook my head trying to make this somehow better but it couldn't happen because James stood up. His hands, arms, shirt, pants, face and neck were covered in blood. Again, my wife's blood. "Kendall…I…"

"I asked you guys to watch her." Both of them turned even paler if possible. James looked down staring at his body covered in blood. Carlos stepped towards me and I moved back fast, running into Hannah, who I hadn't realized was gripping my arm.

"We didn't even have time to react Kendall…he did it without hesitating. I tried to get in the way but I had about 7 other guns pointed at me. So did James. And Abbey was there, I mean…Jesus Christ she was ready to shoot Beth, but Jack did it for her."

"Wait…Abbey would not do that Carlos." Logan stepped up and glared at him, shaking his head. "She wouldn't do that to her own sister."

"Well that's hysterical because she was just about to." They got in each other's faces and I desperately searched for my daughters hand. I felt it, took it in my own and squeezed it. She squeezed back. While Logan and Carlos started arguing, I moved us back to a few seats, just as James raised his head and swallowed hard.

"Abbey's been working him, for me." The whole waiting room went quiet, and he closed his eyes shaking his head. "She came to my house the night Jack confronted her. She was…in complete hysterics. She said she didn't want any of us getting hurt, and thought that if she could get closer to him, she could take him down herself. I obviously told her, no way in hell but, she was stubborn as usual." He reopened his eyes and stared right at Logan. "She didn't leave you Logan. Not in the way you think. She still loves you, and wants to be with you, but when she had convinced me to let her do this, I taught her to defend herself, shoot a gun that kind of thing. And her going to see him started to become more frequent and she was getting sick of it. So she told him she wanted to be with him completely to make it go faster, and that's when she left you." I saw Logan swoopy walk back, getting in the seat next to Hannah but I turned back up to James quick.

"Did Beth know?" He shook his head and took his seat again, Carlos doing the same. "So everything that happened between the two of them…it was real? She really meant everything she said to Elizabeth."

"Of course not Kendall. Abbey has always felt like second place to Beth. Beth is an ass kicking cold blooded killer who can still come home every night to talk with her daughter and make dinner for her family without having a second thought. Abbey envied that in her sister."

"I don't give a shit." Everyone turned to me and I sat up, still holding onto Hannah's hand. "She hurt Beth James emotionally. You can't tell me she didn't mean any of it."

"I can because I know Kendall. I know both my sisters, and I know when Beth gets out of here, they will make up and be done with it." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, sitting back and turning away from him.

"Why…why would you do this James? How could you let her do this?" I turned fast to Logan who looked really messed up. "You should have come to me. You…you should have never let your sister do something like this."

"Trust me Logan I tried but…" He was cut off by someone clearing their throat. We all turned and I stood up fast seeing a doctor smiling down at us.

"Gentlemen, who brought in Elizabeth Knight?" I felt Hannah get up next to me and cling onto my side. "I have terrific news. She is going to be just fine. We could save her and stop the bleeding, but to do that, we had to keep the bullet in her." I felt my mouth go dry as James walked closer to him. "She is awake, very sore, but awake and you can come see her, but please, only immediate family."

"Well this is her husband." James pointed to me and the doctor turned to me smiling. "And her daughter." I heard a small gasp form Hannah and quickly lifted my arm, pulling her into my side.

"Okay then. You can all come back." He turned and without even thinking, I followed fast, pulling Hannah along. The walk was long and stressful and the doctor kept telling me certain things that he had to do to her, but I just wasn't listening. I heard Logan ask him a few things, medical things, but the stopped when we reached a closed door. The doctor stepped in, and I went to move after him, but I was pulled back, by Hannah. I turned to see her, face ghost white, silent tears running down. I sighed and nodded to the other three to let them go in first. I heard the doctor say the door need to stay shut and when it did I turned fully to Hannah, holding one of her shoulders and cupping her face with my other hand.

"What's the matter?" Her bottom lip quivered and she shook her head. I bent slightly, grabbing her face with both my hands. I couldn't help but see Beth in her at this time and it made me wish I could see Beth right now, but I couldn't. I needed to make sure my daughter was okay. "Sweetheart, you can talk to me." She closed her eyes and let out a sob. I pulled her in quick and stood up, letting her wrap around me, and cry on my chest. I pet through her hair slowly and gently started to rock her. "Is it about your mom?" I whispered over top her head and she nodded. "She's fine Hannah. Your mom is going to be okay."

"What if she wasn't?" I stopped moving and made an effort to lift up her head and face me. She sniffled and looked anywhere but my face. "What if she didn't make it and we were left alone? Without her dad?" I sighed and gently put her face in my hands again.

"Hannah Marie Knight. You were not raised this way. To think the worst." She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Your mother has always taught you to stay strong even in the face of danger and your fears. You don't need to think about the what if's because your mother is fine and she will be for the rest of her life. I promise." She opened her eyes and slowly nodded. "Do you want to go see her? I know she'll want to see you." She nodded faster this time and I smiled, kissing her forehead. I turned us and put my hand on the knob, gently pushing it open.


	16. Chapter 16: Whose Your Baby?

I've always been a family person. It comes first, always and forever. NO matter how irritating they get, we always put our family first. At least we should. And even if they point a gun at your face, and then let their new boyfriend actually shoot you in the ribs, you stick with your family. No matter what. If only I could convince Kendall that.

"Mom?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked to the end of my bed. Hannah was staring at me, her eyes still a little red and puffy form her crying. "At any time during a pregnancy, do you get your period?" I saw an awkward shift form James and Kendall sitting on the couch by the window and I put up a hand, motioning her to come near me. She got off the bed, walked beside it and then sat right in the open spot by my left side. I set my arm on her lap and smiled up at her.

"Did you get it?" She nodded and I chuckled laying my head back, shaking my head. "It's normal. And you will only get it once. Maybe twice. Don't worry about it, okay?" She nodded and gently rubbed her eyes. "You look exhausted. You need to rest."

"I'm fine mom…" She sighed ad I turned to the two boys in the room. Kendall sighed, standing u and stretching.

"Let me get Carlos. I'll have him take her home." Hannah groaned and put her hands in her lap frustrated. I smiled and raised my hand gently brushing the back of it against her soft rosy cheek.

"No I'll get him…stay with your wife and kid. I'll be back." I noticed a mean look given between the two as James pushed past him, roughly running into him. I sighed and stared at Kendall as he walked up to the same side as Hannah and gently pulled her into his chest, holding her shoulder gently.

"You going to explain what that is all about?"

"Well…him and Carlos let you get shot. BY your little sisters boyfriend." I saw Hannah tense up and he rubbed her shoulder soothingly. "I trusted them to make sure you didn't get hurt. And to know on top of you actually getting shot, your sister had a gun at your face." Hannah shut her eyes fast and I slowly pushed myself up in my bed, with a struggle. "Babe…"

"Don't even start with me Kendall." He turned his head away and I was finally in a sitting position. "Hannah…do me a favor…when you get home." She turned to me, a sad look on her face. "Call your aunt…" Kendall turned to me, glaring holes into my forehead and I ignored him. "Ask her if she can come sit and talk with you about being pregnant, okay? She's done it a few more times than me." She smiled small and nodded, just as the door was opened and in came James, Carlos and Logan. None of them looked happy at all. Carlos and James stayed by the door while Logan walked right to the other side of my bed and grabbed my hand squeezing it tight.

"You ready Banana?" Hannah sighed, leaned into me, kissing my cheek and hugging me, making Kendall let go of her. She pulled away fast and walked over to Carlos who had the door pulled open, waiting for her. She walked out fast and Carlos nodded to us before walking out after her closing the door. Both Kendall and James opened their mouths to start arguing but Logan shut them up quick.

"Both of you knock it the fuck off." They turned to him and I heard the anger and sadness in his voice. "I don't know who they hell either of you think you are. Especially you James." I put my head down and he squeezed it again. "Why in God's name would you ever think what you let her do was a good idea?" James moved forward to say something back, but Logan shook his head. "And you, Kendall…" Kendall turned to look at him a blank look on his face. "You are always fucking preaching about how were a family. And I think it's great you look out for your wife and your daughter, but remember who was here first. Remember that Carlos and I had your back many years before all this. And the way I treat your wife, and your daughter, is nothing short of respect and love. I expect the same back for mine."

"Logan…"

"Shut the fuck up Kendall." I turned to Logan to see him damn near tears. It actually broke my heart whenever I saw Logan cry, mostly because it rarely happened. "You don't know what it feels like to have the love of your life walk out on you for another guy. To leave you and your kids, leaving them to ask you if it was something they did. You do not know what kind of guilt I carry knowing the reason your wife, James's sister, and one of my closest friends, was shot because of something my wife did. Do not tell me, I', overreacting, and don't try to tell me, to fuck my wife, and let her fend for herself. I would never ask you to do that to Elizabeth, so stop asking me to do it to Abbey. I still love her Kendall. I always will and no matter how many mistakes she makes, I will always have her back." This time I squeezed his hand and Logan turned to me, silently crying. "I am so sorry Beth. I'm going to fix all of this." I let go of his hand quick and pulled him into a hug, so tight it hurt my rib, with the bullet still in it. But I didn't care. He was the first one, besides Hannah to hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I peered over his shoulder, to see James and Kendall looking down at the ground, much like how a child does, when they are scolded by their parents. But I also caught something else, behind James. It was the door and it shut. When she came into view behind James, I gasped out. Logan pushed away, afraid he had hurt me, but I shook my head and raised a shaky hand to her, making everyone turn. Kendall stepped forward quick, but I grabbed his arm, and tugged him.

"Logan…" She must have heard what he had said, because she was crying and was staring at him, with nothing but love in her eyes. "I…I should have told you." He let go of me and rushed to her, putting her in his arms. She let out a small sob, and he held her shaking and crying body. I smiled small, gently lying back on my bed. Kendall turned back to me and sat on the edge of my bed, reaching for my hand. I pulled it away quick, and he gave me a pleading look. "I need to-to tell you something Logan…"

"Shush…it's okay. Later…" I turned back to them and saw Logan holding the sides of her face, gently and lovingly. She had her eyes closed and he kissed her forehead lightly. "Lets…go talk somewhere." Her eyes opened fast ad she swallowed hard.

"I…I need to talk to Beth." The room went quiet and Kendall tensed up. "Alone." Kendall shot up and they both turned to him.

"No fucking way." Logan gave him a dirty look and James stepped up. "No way in hell." She put her head down pushing into Logan who gave Kendall a very dirty look. "I don't trust her." Abbey turned away form him and I sighed tugging on his arm roughly.

"Kendall shut up and let me talk to my sister." He turned to me fast a very pissed off look on his face that when I was younger and had first met him, would have scared me. But it didn't anymore, and I found it humorous that he would even think it could work. "Just go get some fresh air and calm the hell down. I want to talk to her alone, so go." He clenched his jaw into a straight rigid line before he aggressively shoved my hand off his arm and walked to the door. He pulled it open so hard, it hit against the wall making a loud thud. He was gone fast and I gave Logan a look that could only show him how much I needed him make sure Kendall didn't do anything stupid. Logan understood my look and quickly kissed Abbey's head before walking out, well more so running out, leaving the door wide open. James was standing still mouth open half way, not sure what to do. He glanced between the two of us before shaking his head and breathing out hard. He turned away and slowly walked out of the room,, shutting the door softly. I groaned, feeling a stab of pain in my side and laid back. "I guess I owe you an apology."

"For?" I motioned her to come to my bed and laughed when she did wiping her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Well considering there is a bullet in my ribs, I think I'm doing pretty good." She gave me a sad look and I grabbed her arm pulling her on my bed. She sat down and sighed gently holding my hand. "If anyone should apologize it should be. I have been horrible, all because I needed to act tough and felt like I had to take care of everything. You didn't deserve any of what I said to you, or did to you. I'm sorry Elizabeth." I nodded and squeezed her hand.

"And I'm sorry I thought you couldn't handle yourself. I doubted you, and I'm sorry." She giggled and wiped under her left eye. "I know I sound like a broken record, but you should have gone to Logan. I don't care what James said. Logan would have taken care of Jack real quick."

"I know…i…" She paused and bit her bottom lip. "I almost went to Kendall for help." I raised an eyebrow and she laughed very loudly. "I know…Kendall would have knocked some sense into me and none of this would happen. I know I made some stupid mistakes but I just did it because I was so scared about what Jack would do to me, my kids, and my family. And then when I found out about the baby, I knew I had…"

"Wait the baby? Hannah's baby?" She stopped and cocked her head.

"No…wait, is that why you were there? Because Dylan got Hannah pregnant? That bastard!" I slowly pushed myself up and she started fuming. "I thought Jack was a real piece of work but his kid isn't always such a little prick, unless he gets my niece pregnant!"

"Abbey…what baby were you talking about?" I grabbed her arm, got her to focus on me and my question and she smiled small blushing slightly, and turning away from me. It all clicked. "Oh my God…are you pregnant?!" I squeaked and she put a hand on my mouth laughing and shaking her head.

"I want to surprise Logan so don't say anything, please." I nodded and she let go of my mouth. "SO…when did Hannah find out she was pregnant? Isn't this going to be weird because were both pregnant?" I shrugged and laid back, relaxing a bit.

"She said she found out a week ago. She had snuck out, again over to Dylan's and they got really high. She woke up at about 4 in the morning and she was on the bathroom floor with a pregnancy test by her. It freaked her out so bad, she had no idea what to do and…Abs?" Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. "Abbey what's with that look?"

"Uhm…" She turned her gaze to me and sucked in a harsh breath. "I don't think that was her test." I raised an eyebrow and she shook her head. "It was mine. I thought…I thought if I took the test at Jack's house, Logan wouldn't suspect. I wanted to surprise him ya know?" I nodded slowly and she sat back frowning. "Why would she think it was hers? How high was she…" But I didn't hear anymore. All I knew, is that my daughter wasn't pregnant and I wasn't going to be a grandmother at 37.


	17. Chapter 17: Fing Proud

Cramps and emotional distress are just some of the reasons my whole pregnancy is probably pretty bad. I always thought you didn't have periods when you're pregnant but I was told wrong! Now with my mom in the hospital and a tornado ripping through my stomach, I have to be having the worst period in the history of mankind. Or…women kind. Whatever.

"Hannah?" I looked to my left and frowned seeing I was being watched. Carlos patted my leg gently and nodded to the front of the car. "Your abode madam." I smiled small and unbuckled myself from my seat. We both got out and shut our doors softly at the same time. We walked up to my dark and empty house, Carlos right behind me. Ever since we left the hospital, he was uber protective and didn't let me out of his sights, let alone let me walk away from him. I guess it was a necessity. Probably orders form my dad, but it still sucked. "Why don't you go, rest…I can make you something to eat."

"Actually…" I looked back at him, as I grabbed the extra key on the top of the door frame and smiled. "I kind of want a shower." He laughed and nodded. I pushed the front door open and stepped in, smile fading.. There were still things up from my birthday yesterday. The food my mom made for me had now gone to waist and some of the present's form my cousins were spread around the living room. I sighed and stepped down by the couch. The front door shut softly and Carlos walked right past me, tot eh front window in the living room. He pulled it open and pushed the blinds open, letting the morning sun shine in and a nice breeze.

"Okay…I'll clean up a bit while you go get cleaned up and rest and when I make you some food I'll come get you okay?" I nodded to him and he sighed putting his hands on his hips and walking to the coffee table. I yawned and turned slowly heading to the stairs. I got to the fourth step when I heard Carlos again. "Hannah…" I turned to look back at him and he sighed holding an empty plate and a few empty soda cans. "Your mom…is going to be okay. You know that right?" I looked down and shrugged my shoulders.

"If it wasn't for me…"

"Don't start that." I looked up at him and he shook his head. "You don't know what that kind of guilt can do to someone. It sucks and it can ruin your life sweetie. Your mom did what she thought she needed to, to protect you. No way is that your fault." I swallowed hard and gave off the impression I believed him, and that I was fine, and luckily he believed me because he turned and walked into the kitchen. I continued my pursuit upstairs and walked right into my bathroom. I flicked on the light and lifted up my shirt throwing it on the ground. I pushed open the curtain on the shower and bent over grabbing the knob to turn on the water. I put it right to hot and straightened back up going to the right, to go to the door joining my room to the bathroom. I looked down and popped the button of my jeans. When my fingertips touched the zipper I heard a floorboard creek in my room and looked up fast. My mouth fell open seeing Dylan standing by my window. He looked so mad, and extremely terrifying. He was practically fuming and I had seen him like this before, but only when he was talking about his dad, or to his dad. But what made him even more scary was the knife in his hands. He was gripping it so tight, he had white knuckles. I let a little gasp leave my mouth and he raised the knife pointing it at me.

"Don't say a God dam word Hannah. Go shut your bedroom door and lock it. Now." I jumped slightly, and walked quickly to my door, turning my back to him. The door shut and I locked it fast. When I heard door shut to my bathroom I turned fast and saw him lock it. He turned back to me and sighed out, loosening up on his grip of the knife. "You told me you weren't going to say a word."

"Dylan…"

"I said don't fucking speak." I jumped again and pressed my back into the cool of my wooden door. I put my hands on it palms pressed into it wished I had stayed with my mom and dad. "Your mom…came to my house, and told my dad…you're…you're pregnant?" I swallowed hard and nodded slowly. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "Why…why haven't you told me?"

"I was scared." He opened his eyes and looked over at me, shaking his head. "Dylan please…can you put the knife away?" He chuckled softly and walked towards me fast. I tried to move out of his way but one of his hands grabbed my throat and pushed me into the door hard. It made a loud noise that I hoped Carlos had heard.

"You can't keep it." I scratched at his forearm connecting to the hand holding my throat tight but he didn't move. "You can't keep it Hannah! You're going to get rid of it!" He was practically yelling in my face, and still, I don't think Carlos heard me.

"You're hurting me…" I squeezed my eyes shut and started hitting his chest and shoulders, as hard as I could. I tried to remember any and everything my dad, my mom and my uncles had taught me about defending myself, but nothing was coming to mind. I gasped out loud when I was let go and almost fell to my knees but I was caught. Dylan wrapped his arms around me and shoved me over to my bed. I was tossed onto it hard, face down and I turned fast. I was on my back, not even able to get myself up. He climbed on top of me and I squirmed and tried to fight him as best as I could but I was stopped quickly. He raised the knife and put it right to my throat. I gripped the blanket underneath me, and fought back the tears I knew were coming. "Dylan…"

"If you don't do it, I will do it myself." He started to slowly move the blade down t throat over between the space between my collar bones, and onto my chest. I sucked in a hard breath as the blade stopped right over the skin just above my belly button. I gripped the blankets harder looking up at his face. His eyes were down, and he wasn't even concentrating on me. One of my hands slowly and carefully moved up to my pillow where I reached underneath. I felt the cold of the metal of the gun and gripped it fast. He was still looking down at my stomach and I moved the gun out fast and pointed it to his face. He looked down at my face and shook his head, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. "That is a bad move baby…" I cocked the gun and his smile fell, looking at me.

"Get off me." He raised an eyebrow and slowly pushed off me. When he got both feet on the ground I sat up on my bed and pushed back still pointing the gun at him. "Leave my house, before I…"

"You what? You're actually going to shoot that gun baby girl? It seems too big for even you. And I know you know how to handle some pretty big things." He gave me a stupid toothy grin and I gripped the gun harder. "But go ahead if you want to…" I felt a tear slip out of the corner of my left eye and he shook his head coming towards me again. I scooted back further on my bed, hitting the wall. "Come one sweet cheeks…shoot me beautiful." His fingertips touched my leg, and he moved it up on jeans, sending shivers up to my brain. I shoved kicked his hand away but he grabbed my shin rough and forced my leg down. "You don't have any guts. Just like your dead beat excuse for a father, and your whore of a mother." I kept the gun raised as he got closer, feeling my anger, getting worse. "SO is your mommy dead? DI your poor dear old mother die because she was trying to "protect" you? And now, is your pop gonna come after me and my family because of your dumbass mistakes?" He laughed and straightened up, still staring down at me. "You're not even worth it anymore." He turned away from me and headed back to the window. Something absolutely different ripped through me, and made me pull the trigger on the gun. It rang through my room and echoed so loud, I closed my eyes and yelled quietly.

"Hannah!?" I heard a thud, and then hurried footsteps up the stairs, making em open my eyes. I saw Dylan's unmoving body on the ground, and a small puddle of blood on his right shoulder. "Hannah!" My door knob was jiggled and I jumped off my bed fast. I kept the gun in my hand as I quickly unlocked the door. It swung open and Carlos's worried and scared face pushed in past me. "What the…" I turned back to him and Carlos slowly turned to me. "What the fuck is he doing here?" I felt my bottom lip quiver and I shook my head. His hand moved up slowly and he smiled small. "Okay…give me the gun honey…" He tugged on it and I reluctantly let go of it. "Fuck uhm…" Before he could do anything, we both heard the front door open and two separate voices laughing. One I could recognize easily. My dad. "Shit…uhm…Kendall?" The talking and laughing stopped, and I walked to my closet, opening the door and grabbing a random shirt. I didn't even realize I was shirtless in front of my uncle, but snapped out of my crazy thoughts thinking my father was coming up stairs. When I pulled the shirt on I turned back to see my dad and Logan walk in, slowly. My dad looked around my room fast and when he spotted me, I could tell he, he was searching for blood or a bullet wound, but I swallowed hard and looked down at Dylan, who wasn't moving still.

"What the fuck?" Logan walked in and started between Carlos and I and hen looked down at Dylan.

"I don't honestly know. I heard the gun shot and came up here. Her door was locked and she opened it, holding this." He raised the small gun and my dad looked at it, but turned to me eyebrows raised.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I stepped forward and tried giving him, my best puppy dog look. "Hannah Marie Knight, where did you get that gun?"

"I took it from your office." He put his hand son his hips and looked down at Dylan. "Is he dead?" Logan moved down quick, and put two fingers onto his neck. He glanced up at my dad and I saw Logan nod. "He's okay?"

"He's fine…he's in shock. If he gets to the hospital soon…"

"If." Logan glared up at him and my dad sighed turning to me. "What happened?" All three of them turned to me and I sighed wringing my hands.

"He was here when I got home. He had a knife and was telling me, I couldn't keep the baby and then he put the knife to my throat and I pulled the gun, and he started saying a bunch of stuff to me and told em I wasn't worth it, and turned to go back out my window and I shot him." I was expecting a lot of yelling, and to be told by all three of them how much trouble I was in, for stealing the gun and then shooting him but there was no yelling.

"Carlos…go call Elizabeth and tell her how awesome our daughter is, and that we might be a while, because we need to cover this up somehow." Carlos chuckled and patted my dad's shoulder walking out of my room. I gave him a weird look and Logan kneeled down again, starting to flip Dylan's body.

"Dad I…" He walked into me and grabbed around the back of my head holding me against him, in a very fatherly way.

"Hannah I'm not mad. I'm actually really fucking proud of you." I heard an irritate sigh from Logan and giggled knowing my dad just cussed to me. "I'm going to finish this up for you, and go pay a visit to his dad, okay? I'll drop you off at the hospital with your mom and I'm going to take care of this." I could only nod against him and he sighed. "Okay get this piece of shit out of my house Loges. We'll take him to his dad and deal with this once and for all."


	18. Chapter 18: Where Too Beautiful?

No matter what the three others were saying around me, my thoughts were on my wife and daughter. Elizabeth was in the hospital with a bullet in her ribs. Hannah had a baby in her stomach. That was all too much, but I was finally going to take care of the asshole who has been trying desperately to tear my life and family apart.

"I don't care James…you shouldn't have let her do it."

"She begged me Logan! And she wasn't taking no for an answer. You know how stubborn she damn-it."

"I don't care!" I glanced in the rearview mirror at James and Logan staring at each other, giving death looks, not even caring about the bleeding and hurt kid between them. Dylan had woken up, unfortunately, and had tried to run away when we dropped Hannah off at the hospital but James walked out, just in time and grabbed him before he made a scene.

"Please…let me go…I'll leave Hannah alone." Quickly Carlos turned in his seat next to me. He pulled the gun out form his hip and pointed it back at him. Dylan gasped quietly and I chuckled slowing down at a red light.

"Keep fucking talking and it will be the last thing you say." Dylan closed his mouth and I stopped completely looking back. Carlos turned his gun to the other two and pointed it between them. "And you two assholes. Shut the hell up!" I chuckled and turned my head seeing Logan giving him a mean look. "Shouldn't the only thing that matter is that your wife and kids are safe…and so are your James? And Kendall's daughter and wife are safe and sort of unhurt. So shut up and tell me what the plan is when we drop this little shit off!" The whole car went quiet and I turned back to the front stepping on the gas going through the green light. We all stayed quiet the rest of the way, only noise heard was the occasional whine form Dylan, holding his wounded shoulder. Carlos pointed to a street and I turned down it, noticing only a few other houses around the one I was pointed to go to. It was a huge house with two guys standing in the front by the door a gun in one hand and a walkie talkie in the other. When I stopped in front and killed the engine one of them raised the talkie to his mouth and I laughed.

"Okay Dylan…tell me something." I took off my seatbelt and glanced back at him. He swallowed hard and I sighed pointing to his house. "How many guys are in there with guns?"

"In the middle of the day…without hearing from me 20 maybe 30."

"Okay so your dad won't be too happy to see you with a bullet in your shoulder?" He shook his head and I nodded turning to Carlos. "We aren't leaving until I hear from him, he's going to back off and leave us alone." Carlos nodded and he pushed open his door roughly. "Let's go guys…" I also got out and followed out after Carlos. The two guys on the porch walked over to us fast and I put my hands. "We have something for Jack." When they peered over my shoulder I know they saw Dylan. The tightened around their guns and I smiled. "Why don't you guys go get Jack and we can get this over with." They looked to each other and one turned quick walking into the house.

"What if he doesn't leave us alone?" I turned and sighed looking at Logan who was holding up one side of Dylan.

"He will. Or I put a bullet in his kids head." Dylan looked up horrified and I turned, rolling my eyes. Carlos chuckled next to me and I nudged him gently. I knew I was joking, and so did Carlos. We wouldn't kill him. Maybe hurt him badly. But we wouldn't kill him. Kill his dad…but not him. I looked up quick hearing the front door open and Jack came walk-ins out quick, his mouth slightly open, looking horrified.

"Hey Jackie Boy!" He looked to me and I smiled at him. "Is this yours? Because…he snuck in my house and tried to hurt my daughter and…"

"Give me my son." I laughed and stepped forward. A few guys came behind him and raised their guns. I just laughed again.

"How about this…" I took another step and Jack tensed up still staring at me. "You keep your dumbass guys and your perverted prick for a son away from me and my friends and family and maybe…just maybe I'll give you back your son. Without putting more bullets in him." He continued looking at me, fear and a little bit of rage in his eyes. I saw the guys behind him eyeing James and Carlos and Logan, still pointing the guns at us and I turned away looking back at Jack. He licked his lips quick and breathed out hard.

"You…you'll give me him?" I nodded and he turned to look back at the guys holding the guns. "Put down your weapons." They all looked at him fast, ready to protest and he put up a hand. "Put down your guns, and back the fuck off!" They all lowered their weapons and turned quick heading to the house. Jack turned back to me but looked over my shoulder. "Give me my son." I turned quick and nodded to Logan and James still holding him. Logan let go, but James walked forward still holding him and gently pushed him into Jack. Jack grabbed a hold of him and looked at his shoulder quick.

"To be fair…" Jack looked up at me and I smiled small. "Hannah shot him. She was defending herself." He frowned and turned to his son, looking angry.

"I told you to leave that girl alone."

"She's carrying my baby dad! I don't want to be a father!" Jack grabbed his unhurt arm and squeezed it tight.

"Go see Josh…" He let go of Dylan who almost fell to the ground. Dylan turned quick and walked into his house. I sighed, feeling Logan get next to me, and before I could stop him he stepped in front of me and opened his dumbass big mouth.

"You ever come near my wife again, I will rip your throat out." Jack glared down at him and I pulled Logan back fast. "Don't think I wouldn't either you piece of shit!" I shoved Logan back hard into James and I looked to Jack. He was glaring at Logan and I sighed shaking my head. I wasn't able to speak first though.

"Abbey is able to make her own decisions Logan." I groaned and Logan shoved past me, reaching out and pushing on Jack's chest hard. Jack stumbled back and I grabbed Logan, shoving him into Carlson this time, who wouldn't let him go.

"Fuck you!" I pointed at Logan irritated and shook my head.

"Shut the hell up you idiot. Jack…" I turned back to him and e shook his head staring at me.

"Get off my property. I'll leave you guys alone but he ever comes near me again…" I put my hands and he sighed out hard. "I'll make sure Dylan helps with whatever, without…coming near your daughter again. I'm sorry about that…I…I have respect for you Knight. You're a good dad… and a good man. I'm sorry for…my son." I nodded softly and he sighed turning. He walked up the stairs to the porch and walked in his house shutting the door softly. I turned quick to Logan who shoved Carlos off him and headed back to the car. I sighed and looked to the other two. James shrugged and Carlos shook his head laughing following after Logan. I walked into James and pushed him towards the car as well.

We stayed quiet the whole ride back to the hospital. I wanted to scream at Logan and tell him he could have gotten us all killed, but I had to support him as well. He was pissed because his wife was having an affair with a guy we'd been trying to take down, except she wasn't doing it because she didn't love Logan anymore…damn.. It would suck to be in Logan's shoes right now.

I parked quick and smiled walking into the hospital going right to the room that my wife and daughter were in. I walked down the hall, with the three in tow, knowing people were probably staring at us. James and Carlos still had Elizabeth's blood on them and we all probably looked really exhausted. But I didn't care, because now everything was settling and when you got to look past the dust, you could see how great your life is.

I knocked softly on the closed door and pushed it open anyway without waiting for a response. I walked in smiling seeing Beth sitting up, with Hannah in front of her. Both had their legs crossed and Beth was brushing Hannah's hair. As I got in closer, both of the girls turned to em and smiled. Hannah jumped up quick and ran up to me hugging me tight. I froze and looked at Beth over Hannah's head and Beth smiled laying back softly. Abbey stood up from her seat in the corner, setting down the magazine and ran to Logan. I glanced between the two girls and when Abbey took Logan's hands and bit her bottom lip, I knew something was going on. "Hannah?" I ran a hand through her hair but Beth shook her head.

"Abs…tell him before Hannah bursts." Logan turned to Beth but looked back at Abbey, all of us did. She sighed and pulled Abbey closer.

"Logan…I'm…I'm two months pregnant." Logan's face turned blank. I heard James gasp quietly and saw Carlos chuckle as he walked to the seat Abbey was just in. I turned to Beth who sat up and smiled looking at her little sister. That was all great for Logan, but it didn't explain Hannah.

"Hannah…are you alright?" Hannah pulled away from me and looked up at me wearing the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm not pregnant dad! When I saw the test, it was at Dylan's, and it was Aunt Abbey's." I glanced to Beth who was nodding but looked back her sister.

"Wait…" I turned to Logan who gently pushed Abbey away and shook his head, glaring at her. "Is it my baby?" The room went really awkward and Abbey's posture feel slightly.

"What?! How could you even question that?"

"Because you've been screwing another guy behind my back for fuck's sake!" I sighed and gently pushed Hannah to Beth. I walked to Abbey and Logan, and grabbed their shoulders leading them to the door, and pushpin them out. They stared at me and I shrugged.

"You two idiots work it out by yourselves. We don't need this right now." I shut the door softly and turned back to the other four. Beth smiled and pulled Hannah back on the bed, laying down with her and kissing her cheek. Hannah squirmed and I laughed walking to them sitting on the end of the bed. "So…now what?" Hannah escaped from her mom's grasp and hurried over to James sitting on the couch and practically jumping on his lap. I moved close to Beth who sat up and put a soft hand on my face.

"Did you see Jack?" I nodded and she sighed. "Well then I guess…now we have to decide whether or not we want to keep doing this." I frowned and she pulled em closer to her. "Our daughter started dating a coke dealer. She started doing drugs and having sex at 15…"

"I can hear you guys…" We both ignored her and Beth shrugged.

"We thought she was pregnant for God's sake…I mean…are we good parents if we keep doing this to her and ourselves? I was shot Kendall!" I laughed and moved my hands up holding her face.

"You and I both know, no matter how bad we think we need to walk away from this…we won't." She frowned but nodded. "However…I was promised by a certain jackass a vacation for three to anywhere in the world. Where too beautiful?"

**ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY!**

**AND JUST OUT OF CURIOSITY, WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO SEE ANOTHER BAD BOY KENDALL STORY, OR ANOTHER COP KENDALL STORY? LET ME KNOW!**


	19. Chapter 19: Knight Diamond Girl

I felt like I was in a corona commercial. Sitting in a beach chair, my toes deep in the warm soft sand, and a bottle of ice cold, you guessed it, Corona. With a lime wedge. My smile was about 20 feet long and my body was covered in head to toe in tanning lotion making it shimmer in the high sun shine. My Aviator sunglasses were probably going to make small circles of a tan line on my face but it would be worth it. If I just put my head back, closed my eyes and pushed play on my iPod, I could probably sleep. But a person like me doesn't get to take naps. Even on vacation. "Heads!" I sat up quick and turned my head just in time to see a football coming right towards me. I put up my hands, covering my head and ducked my head down. But I was never hit. All I heard was the ball being caught gracefully and then someone falling to the beach. A loud cheer erupted and I glanced up to see my over grown child for a husband on the ground laughing and taking off his ball cap to take the sand out of it and his hair. I sighed and sat back. He turned to me and smiled big, taking off his sun glasses.

"Hey baby…"I ignored him and stared out at the beach sipping form my bottle of beer. "You look pretty sexy right now…"

"Leave me alone to tan." He got off the ground tossing the ball to the floor and quickly put his hands on my arm rests of my chair and bent down. I turned my head away from him so he couldn't kiss me so instead he put his lips right by my ear kissing it softly.

"Hey…lets go have wild, dirty animalistic crazy sex in hotel room." I groaned and shoved him hard by his chest. "Listen cranky pants!" I turned up to see him stand up and turn his cap so it went backwards on his head. "You know most people on vacation bone like…as often as they can." I sighed and sunk low in my seat closing my eyes. "And our daughter is off with James and Carlos so we have a few hours by ourselves…"

"What about Logan and Abbey?" With that both turned to look to the right to see Abbey walking down from the hotel with a big proud baby bump sticking out two feet in front of her. Logan was walking out from ocean after taking a quick dip in it. They walked into each other, Logan's hand going right over her belly. I smiled and looked back to Kendall. He had his hands on his hips and was staring over there at them. I raised my leg and ran it up between his legs and when I got close enough I raised it a little harder and hit right on the right spot. He stepped back fast and glared down at me.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Knight!" I smiled and raised my beer bottle again, putting it to my lips. When I took a swig, emptying the bottle I set it back down on the small table next to my chair. I stood up fast, and set my hands on his shoulders. He was still staring at me, a little angry and wrapping my hands around the back of his neck, I pulled myself up quick. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms quickly went behind me. One under my butt and the other around my back. "Oh…I see. So you do want to bang?" I nodded taking off his sunglasses and tossing them to the ground. He started walking towards the hotel and I pulled myself closer to him, putting my lips on his forehead and slowly moving them down to his temple and then his cheek before getting to his lips. I kissed his entire face all the way to the room. I know we got weird looks from the maids and the bell boys we walked by because we were already practically fucking, but I was on vacation and wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

He managed, only by the grace of God to get the room key in the clot and push the door open, while still holding me up. He kicked the door shut hard behind him, and ran to the bed, tossing me on it like I was nothing. I yelped out but didn't have time to do much else. He was overtop of me kissing my neck with a fiery passion I loved. I managed to get my legs wrapped around his body to pull him down closer to me, while I ran my fingers through his beautiful dirty blonde hair. His fingers went to work, sneaking underneath the fabric of my bikini bottoms and found my clit almost immediately. I arched my back pushing my chest into him and pulled on his hair. There was a sharp bite to my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut hard and tight. This wasn't going to take long.

I don't know how we managed to, but I ended up on top of him. And he managed to get on his stomach. SO my head was pressed into his right shoulder, while my naked body laid over top of his. My hands were laced with his, both of sets of limbs sticking straight out, away from our bodies. He was breathing slowly and deeply, telling me he was probably asleep. That was fine because I had a beautiful view of the outside form the open French doors, and every so often I would hear the waves crash down below and the lonely squawk from a seagull. This was perfectly comfortable and fine with me. I could have stayed like this, in the silence forever.

"Hey…you awake?" I chuckled softly and turned my head kissing onto his hot tan skin gently. "I need to come clean with you." I stopped moving and let my eyes wander over the side of his face. I could tell he was staring out at the beautiful pink and orange sky like I was, but when he felt me staring his right eye turned up to me. A smile escaped his lips and I slowly started pushing myself up, off him. "When Logan told me he was taking us on vacation, I was all for it. I also thought it was just going to be us and Hannah." I was sitting completely up no, my hands resting on the middle of his back. "But after everything that happened,, and when you finally got out of the hospital he changed his mind and offered everyone a vacation. Except…this is a vacation." I frowned and pushed one of my legs off his back. He pushed up fast and got right next to me grabbing my left hand and squeezing it lightly. "Logan and James have been tracking this drug dealer for a couple years now, and they finally found him." I pushed away from him and jumped off the bed, beyond pissed off. "Calm down…it's an old enemy of Logan's and James they want our help taking him down."

"Unbelievable! After all the shit we've gone through, you two still managed to make something nice like this, into a job! What could be so important about this guy that you need to do it now, here?!" I glared down at him and he smiled reaching for me. I tried to move so he couldn't, but he grabbed my hips and pulled em to him quick. I frowned and looked over his head shaking my own head.

"Luke Phillips." I froze and felt my heart pick up speed but I still didn't look down at Kendall. "Name sound familiar?" I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, knowing exactly what that name was. "Let me help jog your memory…" My hips were squeezed and when I opened my eyes he was standing in front of me. He leaned in, kissing my cheek softly, before letting me go and walking to the desk in the corner. He pulled up his own bag and grabbed a tablet. He set it on the desk and did something's to it before turning to me and motioning me over. I swallowed hard again, and walked over to him slowly. When I got close enough I gasped in a painful breath and stopped walking. Kendall grabbed my hand softly and pulled me closer. I looked down at his tablet and clenched my jaw, painfully hard. "You were 19 years old. So God damn beautiful…and so very vulnerable and scared. Luckily you had your bad ass brother to protect you. And he did. He beat the living hell out of him, so bad in fact, he couldn't walk." I turned up to look at Kendall but he was staring at the picture on the screen below us. "Except that only lasted for about two months, and when he was released from the hospital…he turned to drugs and even moved. To Mexico…and guess where we are?" He turned to me and moved a hand up quick, tucking loose hair behind my ear. "Logan got a hit form a guy that there was this piece of shit dealing drugs out from Mexico to the states, and unfortunately for Luke, James heard Logan talking about him. Logan had no idea who he was but when James told him…" We locked eyes and he nodded slowly. "He knew he had to take care of him. Well…more specifically, you."

"Me?"

"Yeah…you. We got him Elizabeth. He's with Carlos right now, probably begging for his life, and for him to let him go. And if you say the word, we'll let him go and live the rest of his pathetic life with permanent memory loss. Or…" He raised an eyebrow and I swallowed hard turning back down to the picture. "I know you're not the type of girl to hold a grudge and live in the past but from what James told us…this guy did a number on you, and said it changed you as a person. I want you happy. Ad I want to know that you think about yourself in a good way. The things he did to you, don't define you. You know that…but the things you do to him…that can definitely define him. So…it's your call. I'll support you with your choice…one hundred percent. You want to let him go? Or do you want him to know what it feels like to be the weak and defenseless?" I swallowed hard and closed my eyes thinking back to the night Luke turned on me and beat me to the point that I couldn't even cry anymore. He was drunk and calling me every name in the book. It was a miracle I could get in my car and drive to James. It was also a miracle James didn't go to prison for almost killing him. But he didn't die. He was still out there, selling drugs to innocent people, and probably still beating women who couldn't defend themselves. I opened my eyes fast and turned to Kendall quick. He put both hand son my face and put his forehead on mine. "What's it going to be?"

"I…I want to see him, and I want to…" I stopped and Kendall pulled me in quick, kissing the top of my head.

"Okay…let's go teach Luke a few things about messing with a Knight Diamond girl."

**SO…YOU LIKE THIS END? I THINK IT TIES ALL THREE OF THE STORIES TOGETHER QUITE WELL! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES MY NEW BAD BOY KENDAL STORY!**


End file.
